An Unexpected Adventure
by KRISH-un
Summary: When two teens from our world get sucked into the Naruto world, they are separated, and find themselves confronted by the two guys they obsess over. How do they react? Really over used plot, but whatever FIRST FANFIC! DeiOC SasuOC NOW COMPLETE!
1. The Book

**KRISH-un Note: Hello and welcome to my first story! This was a request from one of my good friends, and I've been working on it since summer ended. I know that it's not very good, and you can flame me (I use them to make s'mores). Please don't insult Caya and Cassie though. nods Wll, that's all I have to say...**

**Deidara: You forgot the disclaimer, un.**

**KRISH-un:Oh, yeah! I don't own Naruto, as much as I would like to. If I did, well... glances at Deidara**

**Deidara: gulps On with the story, then, un?**

**KRISH-un: ON WITH THE STORY! dramatic pose**

* * *

"Deidara's too feminine to be hot!" The brown haired teenager, Cassie, said. 

"Yeah, well at least he didn't train under a...!" The other teenager, Caya, trailed off, letting Cassie figure out what she ment.

Cassie gasped, her eyes widening in shock, "You take that back!"

Caya stuck out her tongue, "Never."

The scene was a usual one for the two. They fought constantly about who was better: Deidara or Sasuke. At this moment, they were in the kitchen of Caya's summerhouse, sipping orange soda.

"Well…" Cassie said, trying to think of something, "At least he killed him!" She smirked, knowing Caya would struggle with this.

Caya narrowed her eyes, "Well, yeah, but now he's on a mad quest for revenge against his hot older brother who will kick his-!" Her voice had risen so she was yelling, and Cassie covered her mouth.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Caya, who's back was towards the door, turned around and smiled at the boy standing there. "Hey, Nick."

The tall black-haired boy looked in at them, "Can I come in?" The two s nodded, and he let himself in, "I heard your yelling in my house, Caya, are you two arguing again?"

Caya looked at the ground, "Yeah…" She acted like a puppy that had just been scolded.

"What is it called again?" Nick was rambling now, "Webkinz? I think its Webkinz…"

"It's ANIME!" The two anime-obsessed teens yelled.

Nick stumbled backwards, "O-oh, yeah, sorry." Suddenly, he perked up, "Oh yeah! This guy gave me a book about that stuff!"

Caya's eyes widened, "Bring it here, Nick…" She said, her voice becoming very creepy.

Nick jumped up and performed a mock salute, "Right away ma'am!" He ran out the door towards his own house.

"A little overeager, much?" Cassie said.

"Aah, leave him alone," Caya said

By then, Nick was back, carrying a book called '1,001 Hot Anime Guys and Where They Can Be Found'. "This is it," He said, handing it to Caya, "The man who gave it to me said it sucked."

Both Caya and Cassie's left eyes twitched, " Hot anime guys… suck?!" They said in unison.

Caya ripped open the book, her eyes skimming over the table of contents, "Hellsing… Bleach… Fullmetal Alchemist… Ruroni Kenshin…." Suddenly, her eyes lit up, "Naruto. Page 107!"

Cassie's eyes widened "Go there! Go there!" She said excitedly.

"Uh, I'd to interrupt you two, but my mom told me I have to leave, I have my trombone lesson…" Nick said, cutting into their glee.

"Oh, okay Nick. See ya." Caya said, not looking up from flipping the pages.

"Yeah, See ya." Cassie echoed.

They poured eagerly over the list of names. "Deidara!" Caya chirped ((A/N: Yes, chirped.))

"SASUKE!" Cassie shrieked.

Caya put her hands gingerly over her ears, "Ow…"

Cassie smiled, slightly ashamed, "Sorry…" She grinned sheepishly.

Caya flipped to a page that had a map of the whole Naruto world. All over the page there were little dots, and the dots had little names over them. Caya skimmed all the little dots for the one name she was looking for: Deidara. And also Tobi. But mostly Deidara.

At the same time, Cassie was looking frantically for Uchiha Sasuke. She spotted him in the land of Grass. "Damn, I really wish I was there!" She said, pointing to the little Uchiha dot.

Caya sighed, "Yeah, suit yourself." She pointed to the Deidara dot, which was in the land of Wind "I'd still want to be there."

Cassie was about to retort when all of a sudden, a fierce wind started whipping though the room. "What the hell's going on?!" She shrieked.

Caya looked, panicky, at the windows. Getting up to shut them, she realized something: They were closed, due to the fact that it was raining. She stared out at the rain. "What _is _going on?!" She spun around to look at Cassie.

At that moment, Cassie started screaming. And she had good reason to: she was disappearing! "Caya!" She yelled, reaching her arm out to her friend.

Caya reached out to Cassie. As soon as their hands were going to touch, all that was left of Cassie was blown into the book. "CASSIE!" Caya yelled, moving towards the book. She picked it up, "Give her back, damn you!" She yelled, shaking the book. The books pages turned from the page it was on, showing the land of Grass, to a page that showed the land of Wind. She dropped the book, staring at her hands, which had started to disappear. She screamed for help before being sucked into the book.

The book lay harmlessly on the table, as if nothing had happened. As the wind slowly stopped, the book shut all by itself.


	2. Lady sama

**KRISH-un: Hello again! It's me, KRISH-un! Caya and Cassie are back, only this time, it's Caya's chapter! This time we find out just where the book sent her!**

**First of all, I'd like to thank _icyroads _and _Alucard's Vampiress_ for reviewing. Love to you both! And please, Shayshay, stop bragging! You'll make people jealous!**

**Oh, yeah! Disclaimer! I don't own ANYTHING you reckognize, except for Caya and the idea of Cassie. I DO NOT own Naruto, but I really want to. Along with Deidei. (Hugs him)**

**Deidara: (twitches) Help... me... un!**

**"Hi" Talking**

**'Hello...' thinking**

* * *

"Hello?" A cute voice said.

Caya groaned, "Five more minutes, " She muttered sleepily.

"Tobi's sorry, but Tobi cannot let the lady sleep any longer or Deidara-senpai will get mad!" The voice, identifying itself as Tobi, continued.

Caya's eyes flickered open. All she saw in front of her was a person wearing a bright orange mask that had a black spiral on it, and a black cloak that had red clouds on it. She blinked. The mask only had one eyehole. Her eyes widened.

"Tobi is sorry if Tobi scared Lady-sama, but will Lady-sama please come with Tobi?" The person held out his hand, and he pulled Caya up.

Caya blinked at him, and the only words that came out of her mouth were, "Do you get any depth perception, with having only one eyehole and all?"

Tobi turned to her, "Tobi doesn't understand Lady-sama's question, but Tobi is sure that Deidara-senpai will know that answer! Oh, Lady-sama and Tobi need to hurry up, or Deidara-senpai will leave us behind!" He started to run, pulling Caya behind him, and yelling, "Deidara-senpai! Tobi woke up Lady-sama!!"

A voice came from a little farther ahead of them, "About time, Tobi, un! I was getting bored, un!"

Caya's eyes widened as she laid eyes on the speaker. He was a man whose hair was up in a high ponytail. 'O-oh ! It's really him! It's really Deidara!' She thought, panicked.

"Lady-sama doesn't look so well…" Tobi chimed in, "Can Tobi take Lady-sama to the lake?"

Deidara sighed, "Alright, un. Just hurry back and DON'T GET CAUGHT, UN!" He yelled the last part as Tobi sped away, dragging Caya behind him.

When they reached the lake, Tobi slowed down. Caya was insanely dizzy and couldn't stand up straight. Tobi laughed nervously, "Eh heh heh, Tobi's sorry Lady-sama…" He looked at her, "If Lady-sama needs anything, Tobi will be over…" He looked around. Upon finding a large rock to sit on, he yelled, "THERE!" And ran over onto it.

Caya sighed. She was so worn out! "What happened?" She asked herself quietly, "Why am I here?" She gasped as she remembered everything that had happened. Nick, the book, Cassie disappearing, herself disappearing! "Oh god…" She moaned. She walked slowly to the lake, and peering at her reflection, she gasped again. She looked nothing like herself! Her short hair was replaced by very long, silver hair, and her normally brown eyes were now a light shade of purple. "I looked like…" She trailed off, thinking about one of her own fanfic OC's. She looked just like her! She crouched down close to the water, still staring. "This has to be a dream…" She whispered, splashing some water on her face. The water was cold, and very real. "Some much for a dream…" She muttered. Then, straightening out, she said louder, "Tobi!"

Tobi ran down to meet her, "Is Lady-sama all ready?" He asked, his voice filled with energy. Caya smiled at him, thinking, 'He's so kawai'i!'

"Yes, I'm ready, Tobi-san." She said, nodding to him.

"Oh, Lady-sama doesn't need to use respect with Tobi!" He said amiably, "By the way, Tobi wants to know, what is Lady-sama's name?"

Again, Caya thought of her OC. Taking the OC's name, She said, "Ekitai Akai. You can call me Akai."

Tobi Looked ecstatic, "Okay, Akai-san, and you can call Tobi, Tobi!" He nodded happily. "Now," He said, "We need to get back to Deidara-senpai, or Deidara-senpai will get mad at Tobi!" At that, he pulled her away at hyper speed again.

When they reached the camp again, Deidara was lying down, apparently asleep. Tobi giggled mischievously, putting a finger in front of where his mouth should have been. He snuck up next to Deidara. Crouching down next to him, he yelled, "TOBI WANTS DEIDARA-SENPAI TO GET UP!" Jumping up, he started to run away, as Deidara woke with a start and started chasing him, screaming obscenities.

"YOU IDIOT, UN!" Deidara yelled, "DO YOU WANT A ORDER, UN?!"

Tobi stopped, as if to think, "Is it going to be by explosion again, Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara stopped right in front of him, "Yes, yes it is, un."

"Then, "Tobi said, "TOBI DOESN'T WANT A ORDER, DEIDARA-SENPAI!!" He started running again.

The whole scene was so funny, Caya ((We're going to call her Akai now)) started to laugh. She couldn't help it, even though she knew that Deidara would probably kill her for it, it was just too funny.

Tobi stopped running again, and said cheerily, "YAY! Tobi got Lady-sama to laugh!" He jumped at Akai and enveloped her in a hug.

Deidara walked up to Akai, "Oh, so your name's Akai, un?" He said, putting his hand under her head, forcing her to look in to his eyes, err, eye.

She stared up at him with an even gaze, even though her heart was going wild and her mind was racing, "Y-yes, it is."

His blue-gray orb bore into her now-purple eyes. "Aah…un. I see then." He diverted his attention to Tobi, "Tobi."

Tobi looked up at him, "Yes, Deidara-senpai?"

Deidara stared back at Akai and smirked, "We're going to take her back to headquarters, un. Run ahead and warn Leader-sama, un."

Akai gulped, 'This can't be good…'

Tobi sped off, at full speed.

* * *

**KRISH-un: Well, that's it! How was it? Tell me by pressing that little indigo button down there! See you next chapter with what happened to Cassie.**

**Oh, yeah, I use some Japanese in here:**

**Kawai'i: cute**

**Lady-sama: lady ma'am**

**Senpai: a more advanced student**

**That should be it, so see you!**


	3. Enter the Smexy One

**

* * *

Hey! It's KRISH-un again! I've decided to update twice a week now, so look for chapters on Mondays and Thursdays. Thanks so so so SO much to _ThisISnotCassie, Mood-chan, Miss Awesome, _and as always to _Alucard's Vampiress_. You guys rock, and thanks so much for reviewing. Deidara is the greatest, isn't he?**

**Well, I have to keep this quick, so I'll see you on Monday, 'Kay? **

**DISCLAIMER!: I don't own anything you recognize. That includes anything you think you recognize. Kaythanksbye.**

* * *

In the land of Grass: 

Suigetsu was trying to tell his leader, Sasuke, something urgent. "Sasuke-san, I swear! She fell right out of the sky! She's not wearing a headband or anything! Please come here!"

Sasuke's normal apathetic voice came through his headset, "Fine. I'm coming, I'll be there soon."

Suigetsu sighed, sitting on the ground. He touched his head gently, feeling the bump from when the fell on him. "Ow…" He picked up his zanbato. Cradling it in his arms, he felt the sudden urge to kill something.

Shaking the feeling away, he put down his sword and looked at the teen again. She's definitely not from around here, was all he could think. She was dressed in a no-sleeved red shirt, and she had on black ninja pants. Her long black hair went far beyond her shoulder blades, and her bangs, which framed her face, fell across her face as she slept.

Wait, was she even sleeping? He kept closer to her, so close that their faces almost touched. The teen's eyes flew open and she punched him in the gut.

"GET AWAY, PERVERT!" Cassie screamed, her emerald eyes blazing. She stood up shakily, "Back off, I know kung foo!"

Suigetsu was now badly shaken, "S-Sorry, miss, I didn't mean to do anything! I was just checking to see if you were alright!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Hell, I've seen you before. What's your name?"

He blinked in surprise, "Uh, Suigetsu... Why?"

She didn't quite get the connection for a little while. After a (long) pause, she remembered what had happened. Her eyes widened, "Holy hell," she whispered, "This cannot be happening…" She gazed at Suigetsu, a look of shock on her face. "Y-you serve Uchiha Sasuke, right?"

He blinked, this _kid_, who came out of the _sky_, knew his master? "Uh, yeah, kind of."

The inner fangirl in Cassie now was screaming, "HOLY HELL! A CHANCE TO MEET SASUKE! IN PERSON! This is so much better than reading the mango!"** ((A/N: Well, there's a story behind the 'Mango' thing. When I first introduced Manga to the real Cassie, she called it 'mango' and the name stuck. Thought you'd want to know.))**

Suigetsu stared at her, confused, "Mango...?"

Cassie flushed, "Uh, never mind..."

Then, all of a sudden, that man they were both talking about walked out of the bushes, "Sasuke!" Suigetsu said, smiling a shark-like grin.

Sasuke just looked at him, then looked at Cassie, who was using the tree for support, "What's your name?" He asked.

Cassie paused, trying to think of the names she and Caya had picked for characters in a story Caya was going to write, "Um, Chikazi, sir…" She said, looking down.

Sasuke walked closer to her, "Do you have any skill?"

She looked at him in confusion, "Skill?"

Suigetsu looked exasperated, "Skills, woman. As in shinobi skills!"

"Oh," Cassie (now known as Chikazi) murmured, "No, I don't, but I'm sure you could teach me _something_, right?" A fierce light burned in her eyes, a light that Sasuke recognized. With a start, he realized that it was the same glint he had in his own eyes: a hunger for power. She would be interesting, this kid.

He smirked the ever-so-smexy Uchiha smirk, "We could use someone like you, want to join us?"

Suigetsu looked shocked, "What are you talking about Sasuke?" He said, practically yelling, "She has no power, no skill at all!! She's usele-!" Before he could finish his last word, Chikazi had pinned him up against the tree behind him.

"Care to finish that sentence?" She said.

Suigetsu got a cold chill down his back. That look; it was the same look Sasuke got when he got mad. He shivered, "No, thank you."

Chikazi smirked, "Good choice, shark boy." She let him go and bounced back to Sasuke's side, "And as an answer to your offer: yes, I'll join you."

Sasuke smiled wickedly down at her, "Good. I was hoping you would."

Belatedly, Suigetsu yelled out, "HEY! I'm not a shark!"

Chikazi sweat dropped. Sasuke looked down at her, and tipped her chin up to face him, "Would you like to meet the rest of our squad?"

She smiled up at him, "Of course."

Smirking at her, Sasuke picked up his headset, "All members report to Suigetsu's coordinates. NOW!" When he finished, he looked back at Chikazi.

She was staring at Suigetsu, who was doing something weird with his sword. She was staring at him, trying to figure it out.

Sasuke smirked evilly to himself. 'Oh yes,' he thought, 'I'll have many uses for this child...'

* * *

**Well...? How was it? Let me know in a review, 'Kay?**

**By the way, I don't think Chikazi means anything. If you find out the meaning, please tell me in a review.**

**P.S: Review please. It's that little indigo button down there.**


	4. Akatsuki

**Hey, it's KRISH-un! I'm so so so SO sorry about the late update, but I was only home for a max of 15 minutes yesterday, TOPS, before 10. So, my readers, not only have I posted this, but I will also post a oneshot! It's a tribute to a drawing one of my friends did, so look for it!**

**Remember, I don't own anything you recognize!**

* * *

Akai trailed behind the man. She sighed, "How long is this gonna taaaaaaake?!"

Deidara sighed, annoyed, "Longer if you want to walk, un." He got a weird glint in his eye, "Do you want to fly, un?"

Akai immediately perked up, "Hells yes!" She jumped at the mere thought.

He smirked, "Finally, someone appreciates my art, un!" He pumped his fist in the air.

She raised an eyebrow at him, "Wow, that was out of character."

He made a face, "Yeah, whatever, un. We're flying now, un." He quickly formed one of the huge birds out of clay. "Get on, un. Don't worry about falling. If you do, I'll catch you, un."

She climbed on, wrapping her arms around the bird's neck. He chuckled, making the bird lift off, still standing.

She stuck her tongue out at him, "Show off."

He grinned, with all three mouths, "That's my middle name…err, names, un." He said, rubbing the back of his head ruefully.

They soon were above all the trees. Her eyes widened as she took in all the scenery. "It's so pretty here." She whispered, awed.

He chuckled, "Yeah, it is, un." His grin got even wider when he saw a mountain approaching, _fast_. "There's home." He said. "The Akatsuki base." He made the bird land, still in the forest.

He pulled a blindfold from his cloak, "I have to bring you in there blindfolded, un. It's just so Sir Leader thinks that you don't know exactly where the base is, un." He made a face, "Sorry, un."

She smiled, "It's okay. If you have to do it, then it's fine." She stood patiently while he tied the blindfold over her eyes.

He took her hand, pulling her along behind him. She made a little noise. He immediately pulled his hand back to him, "Sorry, sorry. My hands are a little weird, un…"

She held her hand close to her, breathing fast. "Y-your h-hand just LICKED me!" She shrieked.

He smiled ruefully, "Yeah, un. They do that…" He took her hand again, and started leading her back up the mountain. He finally pulled her through some doors, and, pulling her blindfold off, proclaimed, "Welcome to the Akatsuki Headquarters!"

"DEIDARA-SENPAI!" An all-too-familiar voice shouted. Its user soon attached himself to Deidara, snuggling him.

"Tobi!" Deidara growled irritably, "Get off, un!"

"Butbutbutbut…" Tobi whined, still clinging, "Tobi doesn't want to, Deidara-senpai!"

"Tobi…" Akai said gently, "Let go of Deidara so he can show me around."

Tobi immediately let go of Deidara, "But…" He whimpered, "Tobi can do that!"

Deidara growled, "Tobi. I have to bring her to Leader like I said. Did you ever tell him we were coming?"

Tobi froze, and the other two sweat dropped. "Oopsie…" Tobi said.

Deidara sighed, "Oh well, she's here now and there's nothing he can do about it, un." He looked down at Akai, "You ready to meet the Akatsuki's leader, un?"

She shivered at the thought, but nodded, swallowing the lump of fear that appeared in her throat.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter this time, but I had to leave it there. See you on Thursday! -KRISH-un**


	5. Enter Karin

**I AM SO SO SO SO _SO_ SORRY! I've been so busy this week, and I haven't had anytime to update! And is being a bitch, so I can't post the one-shot I was going to. Sorry for all of you who were waiting.**

**It's like 12:00 at night as I write this, so this one's short.**

**Remember: Own Naruto, I do not.**

* * *

Jugo and Karin soon reported to where Sasuke, Chikazi, and Suigetsu were.

Jugo stared at her, a crazy look in his eyes, "Who's she, Sasuke?"

Chikazi spun around to stare at the new arrivals. She noted that in their eyes, Jugo looked crazy, and Karin looked mad at her. What had she done? Karin's gaze fixed elsewhere, and Chikazi followed it. It went straight to Sasuke's face, and Chikazi stifled a laugh. She thought Sasuke liked her. Uh-oh, jealousy… NOT a good thing.

She looked down shyly, "Uh, hi, I'm Chikazi…"

Sasuke smirked, "She's the newest member of our group. She has no skill at all, so Karin, I appoint you her sensei."

Jugo walked up next to Sasuke, "Are you mad?" He hissed, "No skills, NONE AT ALL?! She's useless!"

Chikazi turned to look at him, a steely glare on her face, "What did you call me?" She asked, her voice a monotone. She took a step towards Jugo, who couldn't find any words.

Karin stepped in, "He called you useless, you little bitch! And he's right! If you can't fight why are yo-!" Chikazi punching her cut her off.

"DON'T call me useless!" Chikazi growled.

Jugo was backing away from her slowly, his crazy eyes flashing. Chikazi turned to him, ready to pounce and-.

"Enough." Sasuke's voice cut through the air like a knife. "Fighting will get you nowhere. Now stop this."

Chikazi sighed, turning back to Jugo, "No hard feelings, right?" She asked, suddenly kind.

"U-uh… Yeah…" He muttered.

She smiled, "Great." Turning back to Sasuke, she asked, "So… where are we going?"

He looked down at her, and then at Karin, "I've changed my mind. Karin will not be training Chikazi-san, I will." He then looked at Chikazi, "You and I will be trying to track down my older brother, Itachi."

Chikazi looked startled for a second, "Wait," She said, addressing Karin and Jugo, "Did either of you see a in the forest with hair and brown eyes, that's a little taller than me?"

Karin shook her head, but Jugo looked thoughtful, "No, I didn't see her, but I did see a member of Akatsuki over in the land of Wind, a couple of days ago."

A vein in Sasuke's forehead throbbed, "You did?! Why didn't you tell me?!" He said, for the first time having some emotion in his voice.

Jugo took another step back, "I-I didn't think it was important. He didn't look like the guy you told us to look for, so I left him alone."

Sasuke got a really off look on his face, "My _brother_," He hissed the word like it was some kind of poison, "Is a member of Akatsuki. We could have captured that man, Jugo! We could have gotten information out of him!"

Jugo took another step back, scared of Sasuke's anger, "I-I'm sorry, Sasuke…"

Sasuke sighed, annoyed. "Land of Wind, huh? Well, Chikazi," He looked down at her, "I think we know where we are going. As for the rest of you," He looked around at the other three, "Go back to your former coordinates. Continue looking for members of Akatsuki. Alert me if you find any." He took Chikazi's hand, causing Karin to glare at the other , and the two of them disappeared.

Karin sighed, "I really dislike that …" Having said that, she, too, disappeared.

Jugo took one look at Suigetsu and said, "Later, Sharkman." Then he disappeared.

Suigetsu sighed, that Chikazi was a peculiar one, all right, but if she helped then he had no issues with her. He quickly got up, and resumed his search of the area.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the late update! Review please, and I'll get my one-shot up as soon as possible!**


	6. Sir Leader and An Experiment!

**KRISH-un: And... we're back with Akai again! Sorry for the late update. Halloween is a pain in the ass when you have to decorate. Best thing is scary the living daylights out of little kids, though. (grins evilly) Yeah, that's definately the best part.**

**Okay, this chappie's thanks go to (drumroll please)... _Mood-chan _and _Alucard's Vampiress_!**

**Okay, this is advertising, but... If any of you guys are _Hellsing _fans, then check out _Alucard's Vampiress_' stuff. It's really great. Plus, I co-authored one.**

**Uh... that's it for now. Remember: Own Naruto/Deidara/Sasuke, I do not.**

* * *

Akai gulped back the lump of nervousness that appeared in her throat. The Akatsuki Leader… The one who had obviously seme'd each and every member of Akatsuki **((A/N: What other initiation could there be?))**. She nodded again, putting on a brave face.

Deidara smiled at her, "You're brave, I'll give you that, un." He led her to a door very far away from most of the rooms. It was so far away, it had it's own hallway. He knocked on the door, "Leader-sama, un?" he said, a slight note of nervousness hitting his voice, too.

"What do you want, Deidara?" A man's deep, gravely voice answered.

Deidara took a deep breath, "I sent Tobi here early, to have him warn you that I was coming with a…" He looked at Akai, "An assistant, un. He forgot, though, un."

The voice growled with annoyance, "Enter."

Deidara took another quick look at Akai, and then pushed open the door.

The room inside was totally black. Even the Leader's body was invisible I the pitch-blackness. She felt Deidara's grip on her shoulder tighten.

"So this is …her?" The leader said, saying 'her' like it was a curse; "You brought another _woman_ to Akatsuki?"

Deidara took a shaky breath, "Yes, Leader-sama, un. She is reliable, I feel. And…" He dropped his voice to a whisper, "She fell from the sky, Sir, un."

Akai looked at him, shocked, "I did WHAT?!"

Leader looked at him, a look of amusement plain on his face, "Well, it seems that Orochimaru's experiment did work, now doesn't it?"

Deidara scowled, his anger plain in the air around them, "You really think that's what brought her here, sir, un?"

The leader nodded, "Yes. We thought it failed at the time, but it must have been delayed." His attention suddenly shifted to Akai, "How were you brought here?"

It was her turn now to take a shaky breath, "Uh, one of my best friends and I were sucked here through a book."

Deidara laughed at that, "Oh, that's funny, un!" He chuckled, "That's his way of getting back at Danna, un." Seeing, sort of, the confused look on Akai's face, he continued, "While Orochimaru was working on that experiment, Sasori-danna kept telling him that he should just give up and read a book, un. So, I guess, he got his revenge in the form of a book, un! That always gave me the creeps, un…"

"Oh…" Akai whispered. She was uncomfortable, seeing as the leader was still staring unblinkingly at her. She looked down at the ground.

The leader put two fingers under her chin, forcing it up, "Don't look down in my presence, _child_!" He hissed.

Deidara tensed, standing next to her. His grip on her shoulder tightened even more. She winced.

The leader growled, annoyed. "I don't know how to send you back, and Orochimaru's status is currently unknown, so…" He sighed, "You can stay. For now, and you must accompany Deidara on missions. You will be tested to see if you can become a full Akatsuki member."

Akai grinned, "Okay, Sir, I can do that."

The leader turned his back to the two of them, "Alright, you may go, but one last thing." He was still staring at Akai, "Remember your place here, _child._"

Deidara pulled her out of there a lot faster than he had walked her in. He let out a huge sigh of relief, "Damn, I'm glad that's over with, un…"

Akai looked up at him, smirking, "I'm reliable, huh?"

Deidara waved his hand at her, and kept walking, "Oh, that, un? I made that up so maybe he would think that there's some good quality to you, un. I didn't want him to kill you, un. YET."  
Akai kept smirking, but as the meaning of his words sunk in, she realized she had been insulted. "HEY! That's not nice!" She ran to catch up with him, as he has continued walking.

Deidara grinned, turning into a different hallway, "Never said I was nice, ie, un."

"SENPAI! LADY-SAMA!" That way-too-familiar voice nearly screamed, "HOW'D IT go?!" Tobi lowered his voice as soon as he saw the look on Deidara's face.

Deidara refused to answer him, so Akai did, "It went fine, Tobi. I'm allowed to stay with you guys for the time being."

"YAY!" Tobi cheered, "Lady-sama gets to stay with Tobi and Deidara-senpai!!" He jumped in a circle around Akai, who looked on, amused.

Deidara looked like he was going to someone. Specifically, someone whose name began with 'T' and possibly had ADHD. "Tobi…" He whispered, his voice getting an evil edge to it, "Go away, un! You've only been near me for one damn minute, and I'm already getting a headache, un!"

"Oi, Deidara, Tobi, what's all this racket about?" A tall, blue-skinned man came into their hallway.

Deidara ran over to him, "Kisameeeeeeeeeeee…" He whined, "Tobi's going to kill me with all his whining, un!" He clung to Kisame's cloak.

Kisame shook his cloak, trying to get the clingy off, laughing, "Oh, so the usual, eh?" He looked over at Tobi, who was still hopping around Akai, trying to get her to hop too, "Hey, Deidara?"

"Yeah, un?" Deidara answered, rather redundantly.

"Who's the ?" The shark man answered, pointing at Akai.

"Some kid Tobi found, un. She's the result of that one experiment of Orochimaru's, the 'other worlds' one, un." The said indifferently. He waggled his fingers at the 'other worlds' comment, finally letting go of the taller man's cloak.

"Ah." Kisame answered, walking over to the other two, who were now both hopping. "Hey, ie!"

Akai turned, and her eyes widened. Calling Kisame a salmon was a different story when he was a character in a manga, but she had to admit, he was really creepy up close.

Kisame sweat dropped, "Yeah, I'm funny-lookin', I know. But, Hoshigaki Kisame, at your service, kiddo."

Akai's face split into a grin, "Alright!" She cheered, "Ekitai Akai, at yours, Fishman!"

Deidara ed up at the look Kisame got. "Yes, another member of the Fishman team!" he high-fived her, grinning. Then, all of a sudden, the look on his face sobered up, "Hey, Salmon-chan…" Kisame winced at his other nickname, "If you're here, than is…?" Deidara wouldn't even finish his question.

Kisame sighed, "You really need to get over that, Deidara, and yes, he is here, whether you like it or not."

Akai stared at them, wondering what they were talking about. Damn, she d when people spoke in innuendos.

* * *

**KRISH-un: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell...? How was it? Tell me in a review! Thanks again to _Mood-chan_ for all of your great reviews. You make me smile!**

**And, yes, to Shayshay too. 'Cos I can't forget Shayshay.**


	7. Mixed Emotions

**Hey! It's KRISH-un again! I didn't have Drama Club today, and no one's home, so I decided that I was actually going to update in the afternoon! Yay!**

**Okay, so the thanks this Chappie goes to: _Mood-chan_ and _Gaara's Sweetheart_. Thanks so much guys! It's so nice to know people are reading what I'm writing!**

**A wierd, Halloweenish thing is that my hair is now pink! It's great! It's temporary, but I love it. Sorry for the randomness, but I felt that I had to say it.**

**I don't feel like saying the disclaimer, so I'll have this little handy machine do it for me!**

**Disclaimer Machine: KRISH-un-sama does not own Naruto. Or Deidara. Or Sasuke. Or Chikazi, even though her personality was thaouhgt up by KRISH-un.**

**You heard it! Now get to reading!**

* * *

Chikazi yawned. Very widely.

Sasuke glanced back at her, "Are you going to be any help at all?"

In between yawns, she managed to answer him, "No, not if I don't get any sleep! We've been searching all night!"

He sighed, anger plain on his handsome face, "Fine then. We'll rest now, and tomorrow we'll head to the land of Wind."

She nodded, yawning once again.

They slept on the ground, not even bothering to set up camp. Sasuke placed Chikazi in a tree, and fell asleep in front of that same tree, sort of protecting his new recruit.

The next evening, Sasuke woke Chikazi up, "Geez, how can you sleep so much?" He complained, "I've been up for hours!"

She glared at him, rubbing her eyes, "Well, sorry, Mr. I'm-so-cool-I-scare-people-ninja-man!! I like to sleep!"

He sighed, "Come on already. We're going to where Jugo saw the Akatsuki member."

"Okay," She mumbled, stifling a yawn.

The two somewhat unwilling companions traveled at high speed into the land of Wind. They slowed as they approached the coordinates. "We're almost there…" Sasuke whispered. Chikazi caught the obsessed glint in his eye and shuddered. Man, could this man be creepy!

**(A/N: And now we'll have a little intermission with Akai and Deidara...)**

"YOU RETARD!" Akai roared, "What in all the hells did you do that for?"

Deidara grinned a sheepish grin, "'Cos it was fun, and I knew it would annoy you, un!"

She sighed, going back to bandaging one of his many wounds he had sustained from his fight with Kisame. She pulled extra tight on one of the bandages on purpose.

Deidara winced, "Jeez, didja have to pull so tight, un?" He complained, scowling.

She grinned ically, "But of course, Deidara-_san_" She said, that last bit not entirely sarcastic.

He sighed, sulking. This was going to be hell.

**(A/N: Oh, jeez. Deidara must really enjoy annoying Akai. Anywho, back to Sasuke and Chikazi...)**

The next day passed uneventfully for Chikazi and Sasuke. They couldn't find any trace of an Akatsuki member anywhere, and it was wearing them down. Sasuke had completely stopped speaking, and Chikazi was bored out of her mind.

As they stopped to sleep again, Chikazi looked over at him, "You want to kill your brother that much, huh?"

He looked at her in surprise, "Yeah." He looked down at the ground, "He killed my whole clan. He's going to pay!" That obsessed glint came back into his eyes.

Chikazi made herself yawn, "Damn, I'm tired." She said, "I'm going to bed…" She climbed up into a tree nearby, falling asleep almost instantly.

Sasuke sighed, pulling himself next to the same tree, falling asleep not quite as fast as she did.

**(A/N: And... With Akai and Deidara at that same moment...)**

"I YOU!" Akai yelled, tearing down the halls of the base.

"Wait up!" Deidara yelled back, running after her, "C'mon, wait! If you keep going that way, you'll-!"

"I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT!" She yelled at him, not looking where she was going. Suddenly, she wasn't inside the base. Nonetheless, she continued to run, ending up in the forest that surrounded the mountain.

She found a tree to sleep in. Curling up in it, she fell asleep.

Back inside the base, Deidara sighed to himself, "I'll get her tomorrow, un. She'll be fine," He reassured himself, walking back to his room.

* * *

**Uh-oh... What did Deidara do now? Well, I know, 'cos I'm the author, but I want you guys to guess. So... Tell me in a review what you think Deidara did.**

**Also, What did you guys do for Halloween? Tell me in your review, what you did, what you dressed up as, etc.**

**What I did (Yes, you don't have to read this): I sat outside my house on a plastic chair with three shirts and three pair of pants on. I had a mask and some creepy looking gloves. The candy was also on my lap. A few of my friends were sitting on my roof with Marshmellow guns. We scared the crap out of most of the kids in my neighborhood. It was fun.**

**And, no, the pink hair didn't matter. that was one of my friend's ideas. It was actually a good idea, for once.**

**Well, see ya! R + R please!**


	8. Kat Fight

**Hey guys! It's KRISH-un! Ugh, I'm so tired. I just spent all of today in NYC at this writing seminar. It was amazingly fun. _Alucard's Vampiress_ and I were in this lyrics class and the songwriter (He wrote Absolutely (Story of a ) by Nine Days) had the whole class writing lyrics, and he used ours at the end! It was amazing! He took the lyrics from us, so I can't share them, but they weren't that good anyways, so whatever.**

**Damn, I'm really tired, and I haven't had a chance to look at my reviews, so thank you to all who reviewed last chapter, and all the chapters before that.**

* * *

Chikazi was enjoying her sleep dreaming of… _things_ with Sasuke. She smiled in her sleep, almost rolling off her branch.

Sasuke slept below her, to the world, dreaming of the day he would beat his brother. He twitched in his sleep and fell over sideways, his face now in the dust.

**(With Akai. Remember, she ran away from Deidara.)**

Akai just kept running, knowing that with each step she was getting farther and farther away from the Akatsuki base. '_Good._' She thought bitterly, '_The farther away I am from that pervert, the better._' She ran on, mentally cursing herself for ever liking Deidara. '_How stupid am I?!_' She scolded herself, '_Even Cassie's obsession with Sasuke must be better than that!_' She slowed, sensing she was now pretty far from the base. And also due to the fact that she was tired.

She stumbled around on the ground, before deciding to get into the trees. She carefully changed from branch to branch, trying not to fall.

She had gotten pretty far when she stumbled upon something she had never thought she would see, or, rather, she saw some_one_.

She bent down, shaking the black-haired , "Miss, please wake up."

The rolled over, mumbling something about turkey.

Akai gasped, "Oh my god…" She shook the again, "Cassie? Is that you?"

The rolled again, this time off of the branch.

Akai gasped, grabbing the under her arms, "Please, wake up!" She begged, placing the down on the branch. She sighed, leaning against the trunk, closing her eyes.

When Chikazi opened her eyes, she saw a with long silver hair leaning against her tree, with her eyes closed, "Good morning…?" She muttered.

Akai's eyes popped open, she knew that voice, "Cassie?!" She asked in wonderment.

Chikazi's eyes widened, "Ohmaigawd, Caya?!"

Akai grinned, embracing her friend, "Oh, god, Cassie, You'll never know what happened!"

At that same moment, Chikazi started, "Oh, my, god, Caya, You'll never guess what happened!"

They both laughed, "Caya you go first," Chikazi said.

Akai took a deep breath, "Alright, but first of all, I'm known as Akai here."

Chikazi grinned, "Same with me, I go by Chikazi."

Aka took another breath, "Do you want me to continue? If so, then shut up." When Chikazi nodded, she continued, "I was woken up by TOBI, of all people! He was so sweet; he even called me Lady-sama! He brought me to Deidara, and then to this lake, which is how I discovered that I look like Akai." She took a deep breath, "They brought me back to the base, and Sir Leader inspected me. He said that we were brought here by an experiment of Orochimaru's!"

Chikazi's eyes widened, "Wow, really?"

Akai laughed, "Yeah!!"

While the two talked, they were unaware that they were being listened to. Sasuke had woken up when Akai had first arrived, and had heard every word. He smirked; this friend of Chikazi's could be a huge help. It sounded like she knew where the base was.

Akai sighed, "But, of course, not everything is perfect. Deidara got into this fight with Kisame. You remember who he is, the fish guy?" Chikazi nodded, so Akai continued, "Well, when I was bandaging him, Deidara called me stupid, and insulted my , so I overplayed it. I ran away, 'crying', and I've been running all day."

Chikazi whistled under her breath, "Wow, just so he'll chase after you?"

Akai grinned, "Of course. It worked at home, why wouldn't it work here?" She paused, "So, what's your story?"

As Chikazi related her story, all of which Sasuke had heard before, Sasuke was getting very excited. If what this said was true, then the Akatsuki member Deidara would come running after her. And if he kept said here, then Deidara would come here. A sly grin creeped onto his face, oh this was going to be _so_ much fun.

Suddenly, they were fighting, "What do you mean you want to go home?!" Chikazi asked, shocked.

"Because," The other , Akai was it?, said. "I don't want to be here anymore. I'm tired of this game. I just want to go home."

"Well," Chikazi added, "I don't. I happen to like it here more than at home, and the only way you would ever get me back is if Sasuke died."

Akai sighed, frustrated, "Why?! He's a selfish, arrogant OROCHIMARU-IN-TRAINING! What in the world do you see in him?"

Chikazi smiled, "Frankly, my dear, that's for me to know and you to find out." Her smile turned into a huge grin.

Akai sighed, " Fine then, I'll find a way to get home by myself!!" She jumped off and raced away through the trees.

"CAYA!" Chikazi yelled after her, "Oh!" She whispered, settling back down onto the branch.

Sasuke heard her talking to herself, "Well, whatever, if that's what she wants, let her find it herself." It sounded like she was crying, but he wasn't sure.

Akai tore away through the trees, with tears pouring down her face. First, Deidara had turned out worse than he seemed, and now Cassie had turned against her! Things could not get any worse.

She didn't know it, but she was heading back towards the Akatsuki base. When her body gave out, and she fell asleep, exhausted, she was only 4 miles away from the mountain the base was hidden in.

**(With Sasuke, and his insane thoughts)**

He was going to kill her. He was honestly going to kill her. Chikazi had gotten that mad, and had made her run away! That had been his ticket to getting closer to his brother! And she had ruined it! As he felt the hands of drowsiness grip him again, he resolved that she would be punished in the morning.

Above him, Chikazi was already asleep. But her dreams that night were no longer good ones.

Deeply asleep already, all Akai knew was that things were bad, but what she didn't know was that they could only get better from here.

* * *

**I'm really tired, so just R + R, please!**


	9. FILLER CHAPPIE!

**Hey, all! This chappie is mainly filler, which all of you probably . BUT! _Alucard's Vampiress_ has told me that this qualifies as FUNNY filler, so you can still read it. I wrote this when I didn't know what to write about. DAMN YOU, WRITER'S BLOCK!!!!!!!! Well, it's all good now, 'cos I have about 23 chapters written up, so there will be regular updates. Don't worry, be happy!**

**Well, that's all the random babbling I can afford right now, so just read the chappie!**

**Remember: What you know, I own not!**

* * *

Deidara woke up the following morning with a bad feeling in his gut. And also with a heavy weight on his gut. "Tobi, un!" He groaned, "Get off, un!"  
His eager partner jumped off him, and sat on the floor, "Hey Deidara-senpai? Where's Lady-sama?"

Deidara twitched, a pain going through his gut. "I don't know, un. She ran off yesterday, un."

Tobi stared at him, "Why?"

Deidara sighed, "I got her mad, un. I'm going to find her later, un." Having said that, he rolled over.

Then the weight was back at his side, along with the pain in his gut. Tobi was on top of him again, "But, Deidara-senpai!" He whined, "Lady-sama could be for all Deidara-senpai and Tobi know!"

Deidara winced; the pain came back every time Tobi said her name, "Stop… saying her name, un."

Tobi ed his head, "Why should Tobi stop saying Lady-sama's name?"

Deidara winced again, "Because, idiot, I get these damn pains in my gut whenever you say her name, so stop saying it, un!"

Tobi studied his senpai for a moment, then grandly proclaimed, "Senpai, you're feeling guilty."

Deidara looked a mix between confusion and anger, "What are you talking about, un?!" He snapped.

Tobi continued, "You are feeling guilt which means that you feel bad because you hurt Lady-sama," Deidara twitched. Ignoring him, Tobi continued, "For all Deidara-senpai and Tobi know, Lady-sama could be being d somewhere. Lady-sama would feel sad because she knew that the one person she seemed to respect out of all of us had been an _idiot_ and had made her leave to go and meet her ." He stopped, reading the look on Deidara's face.

Deidara looked panicked, his eyes wide, ""Oh , un!" He jumped up, knocking Tobi off of him. "I've got to find her, un!" He pulled on another shirt **((A/N: He sleeps in the same pants))**, tugged on his cloak, and ran out the door.

Tobi sat on his own bed. "Like a puppet on a string. Sasori-sama would be proud of Tobi!" He laid down, and reflected on his work.

* * *

**R+R please! Don't me 'cos I wrote filler!**

**... Huggles to anyone who has reviewed and who will review.**


	10. Unexpected Rant

**Hey, all! It's KRISH-un, yet again! It's damn cold where I live, so I'm going to keep this short in order to preserve my fingers. **

**The thanks for this chapter go to the ever-loyal _Alucard's Vampiress_, and _Gaara's Sweetheart_. Thanks to the both of you for reviewing, and to Shayshay, don't despair! Tobi will be back soon!**

* * *

When Akai woke up, nothing hurt. She sat up, surprised. Her legs and especially her heart had been hurting last night, but now they weren't. Then, all of the memories from the past couple of days came crashing back to her, and she hurt all over again. She groaned, standing up.

There was dirt all over her front from her falling face first into the dirt. She sighed, wiping herself off. She leaned against a tree, her eyes closed.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped themselves around her from around the tree. "Don't run away, un." A voice whispered.

Her eyes widened.

**(( (GASP!) Does anyone know who the mystery man is?! I think it's obvious. Now, with Chikazi...))**

Chikazi didn't sleep a wink for the rest of the night; she was so full of guilt. She felt guilty for what she had said, and it was affecting her.

Little did she know, but below her, Sasuke hadn't slept either, but for a totally different reason. He had been **so** close. That had obviously been bitter enough to reveal Akatsuki's location, but Chikazi had made her run away.

Damn that ! He had been so close, _SO FREAKING CLOSE!_, to getting his revenge on his brother, but _NO_, she had to make the run away. He sighed, getting up. "Are you going to sit in that tree all day, or are we going to make any progress?" he said, looking up.

Chikazi jumped, "Uh…" She shook herself, "Yeah… I guess."

He sighed, "Come on, already."

She jumped down silently.

Sasuke felt that that would have been out of the ordinary, her getting up without complaint, "Something wrong?" He asked, his ever-present smirk plastered on his face.

She looked up at him sullenly, "No. Not anything you don't know about."

He smirked, "Oh? And what about your little… _friend?_"

Chikazi froze, "W-what are you talking about?!" She stammered.

Sasuke sighed, "Jeez… And you thought I wouldn't know, with the amount of noise you two were making?"

Chikazi blushed, hoping that she and Caya hadn't said anything embarrassing. "Uh… I was hoping not."

Sasuke's voice was full of fake cheeriness. "And, you know what?"

Chikazi looked up at him, "What?"

His expression turned to one of pure hatred. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" He yelled. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR SOMEONE WITH TIES LIKE THAT TO AKATSUKI, AND YOU SCARED HER AWAY!" He took a deep breath, "I am…" His sentence ended there, noticing the look on her face.

She looked incredibly close to tears, her eyes watering. She bit her lip, then turned and ran off.

Sasuke swore to himself, and then chased after her.

Chikazi kept running. She knew now how Caya had felt. And she felt terrible. She resolved that if she ever saw Caya again, she would help her find a way home.

* * *

**Well, how was it? Tell me in a review!**


	11. Back to Akatsuki

**Hey guys! It's KRISH-un again with another update!... I sound like a car dealer. Yeah, that sucks. ANYWHO, I have four things to tell/ask you all.**

**FIRST! One of my friend's has a mom who's Japanese. She asked her what 'Deidara' meant. Her mom could only think of the Chinese definition which was, of all thing! **

**SECOND! I have almost finished typing up this story on the computer and it is about thirty chapters. So, this story will continue for a while longer.**

**THIRD! I have a one-shot of Deidara's past that I wrote a long time ago. Would any of you want to read it? If you do, I'll post it up here.**

**AND LASTLY! Did any of you go to AFO 8? Because I did. If any of you, or any of your friends did, could you review and tell me what you were, I want to know if I saw any of you.**

**I was a Deidara (naturally), and I walked around with a Dark Magician / Priest Seto (From Yu-Gi-Oh!) If you saw me, please tell me, beacuase that would be so awesome!**

**On with the chapter! I don't own what you know!**

* * *

Akai squirmed, "Let me go!"

The hands tightened their grip on her, "No, un."

She squirmed even more, "LET. GO. OF. ME. NOW. DAMMIT!" She was thrashing around now, "I just want to leave! I don't want anything to do with you!"

All of a sudden, the hands let go. "Is that true, un?" Deidara's voice came from behind the tree, sadly.

Akai stumbled forward for a second, and then wheeled around to face him. Her eyes couldn't make out his face but she spoke anyways, "YES! I just want to go home! Leave me alone!!"

Deidara stepped out from behind the tree, his face looking very serious, "Really?"

She growled, "YES! How many times do I have to say it?! I don't want anything to do with you, or Tobi, o-or Cassie, o-or…" Tears were flowing down her face. She wiped them away, not wanting to cry in front of the anime character she still (kind of) liked.

"Cassie, un? Who's that?" Deidara asked, moving closer to her, trying to get close enough to restrain her again.

Akai stepped away from him, still crying. "She's the other who was brought here with me. I f-found her last night, a-and…" She trailed off, taking a breath, calming herself down enough to speak coherently. "We fought. I really want to go home, and she wants to stay here, and I don't want to leave without her, and, and, and I don't know what to do!" She said, the last part turning into a sob.

Deidara closed the gap between them, wrapping his arms around her, **((KRISH-un's inner fangirl is screaming here))** "You'll be okay, un. Ssh… It's alright…" He hugged her against him, letting her cry into his chest.

She eventually calmed down, "W-Why are you here anyways? I ran away. I thought you didn't care. At all."

Deidara sighed, "Call it… careful persuasion from Tobi, un."

She laughed, then hiccupped, "Ah, I see."

Deidara sighed, letting go of her, "So… you want to go back? You can probably find a way back to your…world there easier than anywhere else, un."

She nodded, "Yeah, I think so." She yawned, leaning against the tree again. Her eyes closed for a second and she swayed a little.

Deidara chuckled, turning his back to her, "Get on, un."

When she balked, he added, "I don't think you can keep up with me, at least not when you're like that, so get on, un."

She climbed onto his back, looping her arms around his neck, and he sped off.

They flew over the 4 miles that it took to get back to the mountain. When they reached the base, Deidara walked slowly to his and Tobi's shared room.

When he reached the door, he whispered, "Akai-san?"

Akai answered him with a little snoring noise.

He chuckled, opening the door, "Tobi? You awake, un?"

"Tobi is awake, Deidei-senpai!" Came Tobi's loud answer.

"SSH!" Deidara whispered frantically, "I found her, but she's asleep, un! Be quiet, un!"

Tobi's voice dropped to a whisper, "Sorry, senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yeah, yeah, un. Be quiet. Where're we going to put her, un?"

"Senpai can put her on Tobi's bed. That way both Senpai and Akai-san can sleep! Tobi will be okay on the floor!" The other shinobi's voice said cheerily.

Deidara nodded thankfully, "Okay, un." He put Akai down gently on Tobi's bed, pulling the covers up over her, "Good night, un." He murmured, before stepping over the sleeping form of Tobi to reach his own bed.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now! Please answer my questions, any of you who want to/ can!**

**Ja ne!**


	12. Getting Closer

**Hey all! It's KRISH-un! I've had an insanely busy weekend, so it's been kinda crazy. I'm glad I could even update, what with my computer being mean to me and all that. Ugh... Well, anyways, tell me how you liked this chapter!**

* * *

Chikazi eventually had to stop, panting heavily.

Sasuke caught up with her almost effortlessly.

She shrunk away from him. "I-I…" His eyes bore into hers with a look of such fury, that she didn't -or couldn't- continue. Her eyes stung with unreleased tears. Growling, she turned to leave.

"Don't leave," Sasuke said quietly, but just loud enough that she could hear.

She turned back to him, her eyes blazing, "Why? You just told me a few minutes ago that you d me because I made my friend leave! What's with the change of heart now?!"

He looked away, "Yeah, I did," He looked back at her, seeming to have made up his mind, "You and I, we're not so different. I want power, enough power to overpower and kill my brother. And you… I'm not sure of what you want, but I can see how much you for it in your eyes." He stepped closer to her, tipping her head up to face him **((Yes, Cassie is kind of short. Well, she's taller than in real life, but shorter than Sasuke, anyway))**.

She blinked up at him, her emerald orbs meeting his onyx ones, "What?"

His other arm snaked its way to her waist as his gaze held her almost hypnotically, "I mean, we are alike, Chikazi. We **_need_** each other, you and I. We need each other for what we want."

Chikazi's eyes flashed with the power-hungry looked Sasuke liked so much, "What do you need me to do in return for me getting what I want?"

Sasuke smirked, "Help me kill Itachi, Chikazi, then you can have whatever you want." He brought his face closer to hers, "Even me."

Her eyes still shone with the for power, even though her inner fangirl was screaming with happiness at that moment. "That's alright with me. He's in Akatsuki, right?"

Sasuke nodded, not sure of where this was going, "Yeah…"

She grinned, "GREAT! That means if we can find Cay-Akai, we can get a clue on where the base is."

Sasuke's eyes lit up as he put two and two together, "Well, do you know where this Cayakai went?"

Chikazi laughed, "First of all, it's Akai, and yes." She looked around trying to remember. Finding the right way, she pointed, "That way."

Sasuke's smirk widened. Turning around, he murmured, "Get on…"

Grinning, Chikazi and her inner fangirl mentally high-fived as she climbed onto his back, her hands on his shoulders.

The two sped off. After he had been running for about a mile, Sasuke suddenly stopped. Chikazi was jerked forward, "What'd you find?"

She climbed off, and Sasuke bent down. Running his hands along a body-shaped imprint on the ground, "Does this look like your friend's body?"

Chikazi knelt down next to it. Running her hands along it as well, she moaned, "Yeah. It is. , Caya, what happened to you?!"

She stood up and began to search the surrounding area.

"Sasuke-san, come here!" She yelled suddenly.

He ran over, "What'd you find?"

He found her in a clearing filled with footprints, and a clear path that the footprints had taken.

He smirked, "That's great." His smirk widened just a little. '_Itachi… I'm getting closer…'_

* * *

**How was it? R + R, kaythanks!**


	13. Tempura Party and Some Training

**_Hey_, all! Happy early Turkey Day! I decided that since I won't be updating tomorrow, I would be nice and update for you today! Not much to say since yesterday, so here are the thanks.**

**Thanks, as always to _Alucard's Vampiress _and _Gaaara's Sweetheart. _Thank you also to a new reviewer, _Hell's Twilight_. You guys rock.**

**Oh, and I might wanna mention that this chapter takes place three months after the two s get transported to the Narutoverse, so they are well-adjusted to their life by now.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Oi, Kisame!" The silver-haired yelled, "What do you want for food?" She was digging through the fridge.

It was Itachi's night to order takeout, which meant only one thing, and one thing only: sushi. Akai shuddered at the thought.

The sharkman yelled back to her, "Anything, as long as it's not fish!"

Akai sighed, and then yelled back, "That doesn't help!" She went back to rummaging through the fridge. It made no sense, even though she could cook, they still ordered takeout. She pulled out the ingredients to make chicken tempura.

She set to work, not noticing the two forms who had invaded the kitchen. One threw an arm over her shoulder, making her jump. A very familiar lick was placed on her cheek and she laughed, "Hey, Deidara-san."

Deidara smiled at her, "What'cha making, un?"

She made a face, "Tempura. Sorry, it's for me and Kisame only, you'll have to make your own." She laughed again as his face went from delight to despair. "Okay, okay, it's for you too."

Deidara cheered.

Kisame strode into the kitchen, "Who said you could give away my food?!" He asked, trying to be menacing, but failed miserably, seeing the laughing .

She chuckled, "I did. Considering I'm the one making it." She went back to cooking as another figure entered the kitchen.

Uchiha Itachi wasn't prone to making dramatic entrances, but the atmosphere in the room changed dramatically at his enterance. Deidara unconsciously stepped in front of Akai, glaring at the raven-haired man. Kisame stepped forward to greet him, "Hey, Itachi. We're having a tempura party!"

"Tempura party?" Itachi drawled, "I thought it was my turn to order food."

Kisame sweat dropped, "Well, yeah, but you know how I sushi, so… I got Akai to cook for me."

Akai didn't look up from her cooking. It pained her to look at Itachi, because he reminded her so much of Sasuke. Thinking of Sasuke made her think of Chikazi, which made her sad. Even hearing Itachi's voice made her sad.

Deidara didn't know why she didn't look at Itachi, never having met Chikazi, but he knew that he didn't like it when Akai was depressed, so he chose to stand in front of her.

Itachi lazily glanced at Deidara, then at Akai. "Akai-san." He drawled, "Why do you listen to Kisame?"

Akai visibly stiffened, "Because I can cook," She answered, "If he wants me to cook, I'll cook for him."

Itachi smirked, "So, if Kisame asked you to sleep with him, would you do it?"

Kisame looked shocked, "Itachi!"

Akai didn't answer, so Deidara did for her, "Shut up Itachi, un! Just leave her alone, un!"

Itachi smirked, "I believe she can answer for herself, Deidara."

Deidara looked like he was going to rip Itachi's head off, but Akai quietly murmured, "No, I wouldn't, Itachi-san. No matter how many times Kisame asked."

Itachi smirked, "Good answer." He turned and left.

"That was….weird…" was Kisame's only comment.

Deidara nodded, and Akai went silently back to her cooking.

Kisame turned to her, "Hey, Akai-chan?"

She looked up at him, "Yeah?"

"Why do you not look at Itachi?"

She laughed, "So you noticed." She paused, trying to think of the words she could use. "Well, you know how I'm not from here right?" when Kisame nodded, she continued, spelling out her whole story.

At the end, Kisame stared at her, wide-eyed. "So you mean this friend of yours is traveling with Itachi's little brother, and she's… in _**love**_ with him?!"

Akai looked sheepish, "Yeah, pretty much, And I haven't seen her since… about three months ago." She looked away, "I hope she's doing alright."

Deidara ruffled her hair, "She's probably fine, un."

Akai smiled up at him, "Yeah, I know… But I can't get it out of my head that she might still be mad at me…"

The timer went off, saying the tempura was done.

Kisame and Deidara ate their tempura, chatting loudly

Akai sat there silently for a few minutes, just staring at her food. '_Cassie…' _She wondered, _'Are you even still alive?'_

**(With Chikazi [dun dun duuuuuun!!:)**

The black-haired landed down on one knee, panting.

The onyx-eyed man stared back at her, "Come on, Chikazi, you'll have to do better than THAT!"

Chikazi swore under her breath and stood back up, "Easy for you to say, Mr. I've-been-a-ninja-all-my-life-so-I'm-badass!" She stood back up, wobbling, a new cut on her cheek.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine then. You can rest. Five minutes." He headed back to where Suigetsu and Karin were talking.

Chikazi heard Karin exclaim, "Sasuke-san! How can you even stand to be around her! She's so weak!" The look in her eyes clearly reflected her thoughts. '_Unlike you, Sasuke-san._'

Chikazi gagged, that woman was unbearable. She looked the other way, trying not to hear Sasuke's apathetic response.

She heard it anyway; "I'm training her so she will be stronger. Then she won't be weak by your standards, Karin."

Karin looked like she had been slapped. Chikazi smirked, but abruptly dropped the smirk as Karin glared at her. She was glad that she had caught her breath; it showed that she wasn't as tired as she used to be.

She stood up. "I'm ready, Sasuke-sensei!" She bowed respectfully. Sneaking a glance, she saw Sasuke smirking at her, and Karin glaring daggers.

Sasuke walked over to her, "Alright. Get in your stance."

Chikazi barely had enough time to ready her stance before Sasuke attacked her again.

The two trained for hours on end, every day. Chikazi could practically feel herself getting stronger. She was only allowed two five-minute breaks every day, besides to eat and sleep. Each of those breaks, even meals, were filled with Karin taunting her.

How she wanted to strangle that woman! She was always saying how weak Chikazi was, and how she was soooooooooooo much stronger. UGH! She was so annoying! And the way she fawned over Sasuke would even make a cat in her world sick! She was always saying how strong Sasuke was, how cool he was, and how handsome he was. DAMN! She was worse than Sakura!

Chikazi shuddered; it took a real fangirl to make her admit that.

Suddenly, Sasuke was behind her, "Pay attention in a fight, Chikazi, or you could be in a half second."

She winced, "Sorry, Sasuke-sensei…"

From across the field, she heard Karin, "Sorry, Sasuke-sensei…" The other mocked.

Chikazi snapped. She charged Karin with intent to kill. "You… BITCH!" She roared, pulling out her katana. She jumped forward, about to slash Karin's surprised little face into shreads and-

Suddenly, Sasuke pulled her back, "That's enough, Chikazi." He glared at Karin, "Please refrain from doing that, Karin, next time I WON'T stop her."

Karin shivered, "Y-Yes, Sasuke-san…"

Sasuke slowly let go of Chikazi, "Calm down," He whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, she won't do it again," He murmured.

Chikazi twitched, "Damn. I was so close." She sighed, "Are we done for today, Sasuke-sensei?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yes, but if I were you I'd steer clear of Karin."

Chikazi nodded, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke sighed and sat down, expecting to be mauled by Karin. Unexpectedly, he wasn't. He smiled to himself, enjoying the silence.

Chikazi reappeared next to a nearby lake. Gazing in at her reflection, All she could think was: _'Wow… I look different…'_

She certainly looked different from her former, brown-haired self. Her once-long black hair was now cut to her shoulders; it was easier to keep clean that way.

Her eyes were now a brilliant green. It had taken her a while to get used to that fact. They were completely different from her mud-brown eyes from back home. And they were very different from Caya's.

Caya. Damn, she hadn't thought of her in a while. She had often found herself wondering about her, how she was, if she was still mad. She doubted that she was still mad though; it wasn't like Caya to hold a grudge. She closed her eyes, trying to picture Caya's face.

She remembered the purple eyes. Those had always been her issue, even when Caya had been making up Akai, her own character from Naruto. She remembered fighting over whether purple eyes actually existed.

Next, she thought of the silver hair. There was another fought-over subject. She remembered herself teasing Caya about Akai 'Oh, is she pre-maturely gray?' she had teased. In reality, the silver hair had actually been pretty though.

She looked back at her reflection in the water. A part of a song from Mulan popped into her head:

_**'Who is that I see**_

_**Staring straight**_

_**Back at me?**_

_**Why is my reflection someone**_

_**I don't know?**_

_**Somehow I cannot hide**_

_**Who I am**_

_**Though I've tried**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?**_

_**When will my reflection show**_

_**Who I am inside?'**_

She sang quietly, not noticing the person who came and stood next to her.

"Is that song from your home?" Sasuke asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. It's from a favorite movie of Caya's and Mine **((Made that up. I've only seen Mulan like twice, and I have no idea about Cassie))**. That's my song. She got a much different one." She laughed, thinking of Caya's song: 'I'll Make A Man Out of You'. **((Which, actually, is kind of my theme song.))**

Sasuke just looked at her confused, and they sat there in silence for a few more minutes.

Chikazi silently stood up. "I think that we should head back, Sasuke-sensei. Karin and Suigetsu probably have dinner ready."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "Oh. That's why I was sent here…"

Chikazi grinned, "Nice… We _**REALLY**_ need to go back now."

She disappeared, with Sasuke following.

* * *

**Wow, that's definately one of my longer chappies. R + R, kaythanks!**


	14. Training with Akatsuki

**Hey, all! It's KRISH-un yet again! Today I'm sick, which really, REALLY sucks. It's a stupid cold, which makes me even madder. If that's a word... oh well.**

**I had many new reviewers last chappie! You guys almost made me faint from happyness! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers, who are, in order: _Alucard's Vampiress_ (as always. I love you, ShayShay!), _Lumberry_ (A new reviewer! I've finished typing up this whole story, so it isn't possible for me to write them in. GOMENNASAI!), _Twilit Dawn_ (Thank you so much! You made me blush! Quite literally), _AllenPoe'sbiggestfan_ (I WILL! Happy belated turkey day to you, too!), _Sashuko the Paisley Maiden _(Your name is INSANELY hard to copy!! Anywho, thanks for the comments and for alerting!), _Gaara's Sweetheart _(OF COURSE, YOU SHOULD! What would Deidara do with Tobi tied up in a room all alone?! You need to be there to supervise!!! And as a note, that last chapter was a PAIN to type.), _Marionetten Liebe _(Another hard name to copy. I'm sorry if I spelled anything wrong. I also checked out your stuff. Keep up the good work!)**

**That's it! Thank you to all who reviewed! And all who are reading this, ENJOY!!!**

* * *

The next day, Deidara came up to Akai, who was busy cleaning the kitchen, "You wanna be a shinobi, un?  
Akai's eyes widened, "What prompted this question, Deidara-san?"

Deidara grinned, "Well, Sir said it was okay, and I kind of wanted to-!"

Akai cut him off, "HELLS YEAH!" She waved her arms in the air, "I've always wanted to be a shinobi!!" She stopped waving her arms, "But what's the catch?"

Deidara blinked with confusion, "Catch, un?"

Akai shrugged, "Yeah, a catch. Leader-sama wouldn't just let you train me for nothing. So what's the catch?"

Deidara bit his lip, "Well…un. You have to face off against him later, un. You have to last one minute, un, at the least."

Akai's already pale face paled even more. Last one minute against THE Akatsuki leader?! She'd rather he just killed her now. "And… if I don't?"

Deidara didn't meet her stare, "Uh… Let's just say you won't be going home. At all, un."

Akai paled even more, "Y-You mean he'd… KILL ME?!" Her voice rose up an octave, squeaking at the end of her sentence.

Deidara shook his head, "No. Something worse, un. You'll be his slave, un." He met her panicked stare, "His slave, un." He repeated, trying to make the idea stick in his head. "For him to do _anything_ to, un."

Akai flinched, "Oh ! Let's get training then!"

Deidara nodded, "Everyone except for Hidan and Kakuzu have volunteered to help train you. I warn you now, Akai, that it won't be easy. We aren't the nicest sensei's."  
Akai nodded, and he brought her outside into the forest surrounding the mountain.

**Many hours later…**

Akai fell on the ground, panting heavily. "S-shit, I-Itachi…." She whispered, "I think that definately took a few years off my life…" She stood up shaking, "But… I can do it!" She raised her newly acquired katana over her head, and attacked the raven-haired shinobi again.

Itachi blocked her attack, and thrust his sword at her in a direct attack.

She dodged, and actually landed a legal hit.

Itachi stumbled back, actually smiling. "Good job, Akai-san. You are officially done with your training."

Akai cheered, then her legs gave out under her. She lay on the ground, panting, unmoving.

Deidara and Tobi ran over to her, "Lady-sama!" Tobi yelled, "Lady-sama! Tobi wants to know if Lady-sama is okay, or if Konan has to heal Lady-sama!"

Deidara swatted him, "Be quiet, baka, un!"

Akai laughed, "Nah… I'm okay Tobi, thanks for asking." She made a face, "Well, I would be okay if I could get up…"

Deidara reached down, and scooped her up onto his back.

Akai blushed immediately, "D-Deidara-san?!"

Kisame smirked at her blush, "Oh ho, Akai-san. We _so_ have things to talk about."

Akai stuck her tongue out at him, "Shuddup, Kisame."

The Sharkman laughed, "We're talking later though."

She sighed, "Fine." She suddenly slumped backwards.

Tobi spazzed, "LADY-SAMA?!" He started flailing his arms uselessly, "Lady-sama?!"

Deidara chuckled, "She's fine, Tobi, un. She's just tired, un."

Itachi stared at Akai with apathetic eyes, "She'd better wake up before Leader comes to get her. Or else, there won't even be a chance of her staying as as she is."

Deidara growled, "Shut UP, Itachi, un! She'll be fine, un! I mean, _we_ trained her, un!" Once again, he was repeating himself, trying to reassure his own mind.

Itachi sighed, "Yes. But, none of us can last against Leader more than 10 minutes, at most. And that was Konan."

Konan made a face at him.

Deidara frowned, "That's only 'cos he went easy on Konan, un!" He turned, "I'm bringing her back to my room, un." Seeing the grin spread across Kisame and Konan's faces, he added, "So she can use my bed, un! God, you guys are such perverts, un!" With that, he stomped off back to the base.

Kisame chuckled, looking at Konan, "Damn. We got him good that time, ."

Konan grinned, "Deidara is such fun to mess with."

Kisame chuckled again, agreeing.

Tobi had followed Deidara, deciding that annoying his senpai (and possibly getting choked) was better than staying with the other missing-nins.

Deidara growled, "Damnit, Tobi, un! Leave me alone! I'm just bringing her back, un!"

"Butbutbutbutbut..! Tobi wants to make sure Deidara-senpai won't…" Tobi's one visible eye shifted back and forth, and he whispered conspiratorially, "_Ravish_ Lady-sama!"

Deidara twitched, then exploded (figuratively, not literally), "WHAT THE HELL, TOBI, UN?! HAVE KISAME AND KONAN AFFECTED YOUR NON-EXISTANT BRAIN, UN?!"

Tobi shook his head quickly, then scampered off in the direction he'd come from.

Deidara sighed, and then continued on his way, wondering how Akai could have slept through all of his yelling.

When he reached his room in the base, He placed her down on the bed, sighing. "Wonder what Kisame was teasing you about, Akai, un." He pulled the covers down. Putting her under the sheets, he pulled a stray hair out of her face, "He's such a pervert, un." He stared at Akai's face a little longer than he should have, and found his face to be warming considerably, meaning one thing: He, Deidara, the famous missing nin, was blushing, of all things. '_Kuso… I couldn't really be… could I?!_' He blinked, panicking considerably. He made himself get up, and left the room without a sound.

He silently made his way back to the people who annoyed him best, his comrades, with his face calming down with every step that took him farther away from the source of his confusion.

* * *

**Hoped you all liked it!!! R + R, 'Kaythanks!!**


	15. Oh Dear

**Hey all! It's KRISH-un yet again! I don't have much to say today, except that all is boring (AND COLD!) where I live.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, and _Twilit Dawn_, you made me blush again! You really gotta stop that!**

**Ah, read the chapter, my ramen's ready!**

* * *

The two of them walked back together, greeted by wolf whistles from Suigetsu and a glare in Chikazi's direction from Karin.

Chikazi shrugged off both responses, sitting down to eat.

Karin refused to give her any. "Sorry, no food for w.h.o.r.e.s…" She whispered menacingly into Chikazi's ear.

"Karin…?" Sasuke's voice held a question, "Why doesn't Chikazi have any food?"

Karin plastered a fake smile on her face, "Oh, Sasuke-san, it's because it's a custom in the village I'm from to not give any food one night a week to shinobi in training." She turned the fake smile to Chikazi. "You wouldn't want to upset me, now would you?" A small stress mark appeared on the left side of her head.

Chikazi stared up at her apathetically, "Guess so…" She murmured, already tired of Karin's wise-a.s.s comments.

Karin smiled victoriously. She leaned down next to Chikazi, "Tonight, by the tree on the other side of the campsite from Sasuke's tent. Don't. Wake. Anybody. Got it?!"

Chikazi nodded slowly, "You're welcome."

Karin stared at her, momentarily confused. After a long pause, she figured it out. Smiling neutrally, she went back to eating.

About halfway through the meal, Chikazi's stomach rumbled. She sweat dropped, embarrassed.

Sasuke looked up and studied her thoughtfully, "I to be the one to say this, Karin," He paused, not breaking his gaze at Chikazi. "But I think Chikazi should have food tonight."

Karin pretended to act shocked, "What?! Sasuke-san, I'm surprised that you were the one to say that!"

Sasuke shook his head, still looking at Chikazi, "No, I don't mean it in a wrong way, Karin, but I still have to train her tomorrow, and I don't want her to pass out on me."

Chikazi caught his gaze, then looked right back down again, not wanting to say anything, for fear of provoking a certain Sasuke-obsessed kunoichi.

Karin started to sweat, looking very uncomfortable. "Uh…." She didn't answer him, but passed Chikazi some food, silently loathing her. If looks could kill... well, Chikazi would be buring to a firey in the deepest pit of hell, if it were up to Karin.

Chikazi took the food silently, and dug in.

Sasuke stared at her for the rest of the meal.

After the meal, Suigetsu walked over to Karin, "I think you've lost, Karin. He's smitten with her."

Karin twitched, an anger mark appearing on her forehead, "What?! I won't lose! Sasuke _will_ love me!!" She stormed away, muttering profanities under her breath, mostly having to do with a specific pointy-toothed man.

Suigetsu shivered, "Damn… She's scary when she's mad…" He went into his tent, ready to fall asleep.

Chikazi went over to the tree that Karin had specified.

Karin came out behind her, and dragged her into the woods by the front of her shirt. Chikazi made a startled noise, but didn't struggle, making a silent plan.

Once they were about 20 feet in, Karin let go of her. Chikazi rounded on her, "What the HELL was that for?!" **(( Yes, this was her plan...))**

Karin smiled evilly at her, "That, little faker, was only the beginning."

Chikazi took a step away from her, "W-what do you mean?"

Karin laughed very evilly, smirking, "What I mean is, you are going to _**PAY**_ for making Sasuke fall in love with you!" She walked very menacingly towards Chikazi.

Chikazi took another step away from her, ready to run, "I-I don't know what you're talking about, Karin, I really don't! I don't think he's in love with me!"

Karin just smiled ically, "I don't care what you **THINK**, I only care about what's true!" She suddenly jumped at Chikazi, slamming her into the tree behind her, "And…" She growled, her face right in front of Chikazi's, "For what is true… _**You.** W**ill.** D**ie.!**_"

* * *

**Wow, I just remembered why this and Chikazi's next chapter were some of my favorite chapters to write. This is probably my favorite scene, but KArin- NOPE! NO SPOILERS! You'll just have to find out next week**

**See you guys on Monday! R + R, 'Kaythanks!**


	16. Feelings?

**Hey, it's KRISH-un! I'm sure all of you are hating me for leaving you guys with a cliff hanger, then going straight to Akai, but... Don't attack me! Please!**

**Alright, that aside, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this time. And do please tell _Twilit Dawn_ that even though she doesn't want to, she has to stop making me blush. PLEASE! My friends have started making fun of me for it!!!**

**I to say it, but this chapter is basically filler as well, although not intentionally. It does have Pein in it, which is a good thing all of it's own. It also shows the start of a slight returned attraction (Coughs) Ahem, pay no attention to me. I'm just being stupid.**

**SPECIAL NOTE!: As of Thursday (Right after I updated actually) I have officially fully written out this story. It's 28 chapters long, including the epilogue, so it should be going for a little while. Just thought you'd all want to know...**

* * *

The Leader, Pein, made his way to Deidara's room, having seen the missing-nin leave. He had seen Deidara bring the in, and he wanted a second look at her. He pushed the door open effortlessly.

The was sound asleep in Deidara's bed. Her face was flushed, and she was sweaty.

Pein stared down at her. This … Why was Deidara so fond of her? There was certainly nothing extraordinary about her, except for maybe her hair color.

He bent down, closer to the , trying to get a closer look. Right before his eyes, the extra color had faded from her face, and her breathing had returned to normal. Still, her face was twisted like she was having a bad dream. She kept muttering the same phrase over and over again: "Wh…What do I do…?"

He sighed, hearing the voices of the Akatsuki members coming closer. He left the room without a sound or a backward glance.

He passed Konan in the hallway, "You were watching her…?" Konan's soft voice was calm, but there was an underlying hint of a question.

Pein nodded, "Yes, just inspecting her."

Konan sighed gently, "Fine, but give her a few more hours to rest. She needs it. We weren't going easy on her out there."

Pein nodded wordlessly, walking away, heading to his own room to meditate.

Deidara walked past the leader, bowed his yellow head slightly, and headed into his room. Akai was sleeping soundly. The nightmare, or whatever it was Pein had seen, had passed.

He sat on a small chair next to the bed. Picking up one lock of her hair gently, he kept his eyes riveted to her face, watching for any signs of the waking up.

He shifted his stare to the moonbeam hair. He ran it over his fingers. It was surprisingly soft, what with its owner living (IN A CAVE!) with a bunch of men and only one other , who wasn't much help at all.

He didn't even notice when Akai woke up, "Good morning. That's my hair…" She muttered, smiling wearily.

He jumped, startled. Dropping the hair, he panicked, "Eh?! Oh, sorry Akai-san, un. It was across your face, and you were dangerously close to inhaling it, un!" He flushed a bit, wondering if she would accept the **VERY** stupid excuse.

Akai laughed, seemingly believing him, "Oh, okay, Deidara-san. Good night, then…"

As soon as he could sense that she was back asleep, Deidara picked up another lock of hair. Raising it slowly to his lips, he kissed it and stood up, letting the hair flutter back down. He walked to the door. Pausing, he took one quick last look back at her sleeping form, and then walked out the door, shutting it quietly.

Tobi came running down the hall as soon as Deidara stepped out of the room. "SENPAI!" he cried, "Is Lady-sama okay?!"

Deidara winced, putting a finger to his lips, almost kissing himself in the process, "Shut UP, Tobi, She's asleep, un!"

"Oh…" Tobi dropped his voice to a whisper, "Tobi didn't know… Sorry, Senpai." He raised his voice again, "SORRY, LADY-SAMA!"

Deidara winced again, and shook his head, "Damn… you really are that stupid…un." Tobi just looked confused. Deidara sighed, "Whatever, just come on. We'll let her sleep for a little while longer, un." He turned and stalked off towards the kitchen, with an overeager Tobi at his heels.

Akai slept on peacefully, haqving had a certain -haired missing nin fill her dreams.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I'm sorry that it was filler, but I hope you enjoyed anyways. R + R, 'Kaythanks!**


	17. What Happened ? !

**Hey! It's KRISH-un, yet again! I almost forgot to update today, which I feel bad about. I know that SOME of you have been waiting for this chapter, just because of my cliffhanger. This one is longer, which I'm proud of. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, both those who did and did not make me blush. Don't worry about getting teased.**

**Oh! I did something really stupid today! If you want to know what it was, tell me in a review (I'm to lazy to really check for PM's). I will tell you.**

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chikazi's eyes widened, "W-What?!"

Karin grinned ically, "You heard me. I'm going to make sure some other-worldly B.I.T.C.H doesn't get to Sasuke before I do!" She drew a very large, VERY menacing looking knife.

Chikazi swallowed painfully. Her eyes darted around looking for something or someone to help her get away.

**THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!** Four kunai had pinned Chikazi's arms to the tree behind her. Four more soon joined them in pinning her legs. She was now, officially, helpless.

Karin put the knife to her neck, "Now…" She hissed, "_Beg for your life!_"

Chikazi glared at her, "No." She stated simply.

Karin hissed, and applied pressure to her neck, "What was that?!"

A line of appeared on Chikazi's neck. She winced, "Y-You heard me…"

Karin's eyes bored into Chikazi's, "You stupid little B.I.T.C.H! You are going to regret that!" She pressed even harder onto the knife, and it cut deeper into Chikazi's neck.

Chikazi whimpered.

Suigetsu had followed them, fearing for Chikazi. Knowing Karin, he wouldn't put it past her to try something after what had happened at dinner. He saw Karin threaten the other , and pull a kunai out. He ran back to Sasuke's tent. "Sasuke-san! Sasuke-san!" He called quietly.

Sasuke groaned, he had almost been asleep. "What, Suigetsu?!"

Suigetsu took a deep breath, and then delivered his news, "It's Chikazi, Sasuke. Karin is trying to kill her."

Sasuke jumped up, "What?! Bring me there!"

Suigetsu led the way back, and showed Sasuke the two s.

Karin had Chikazi pinned. She had a huge knife in her hand.

Chikazi, on the other hand, was pinned to the tree. She was bleeding madly, and was seemingly protesting against whatever Karin was saying.

He listened closely.

Chikazi whimpered again, "I swear, Karin. I'm not trying anything!" Her voice was a lot weaker than usual, and she looked like she was close to fainting. Or passing out. Either or.

Karin growled, "Shut up! I know you're lying! I can see it in your eyes!"

Chikazi's eyes weren't showing anything to Sasuke and Suigetsu, except for maybe fear, and a little anger. They were getting duller and more lifeless by the second.

Chikazi's next protest was too weak from them to even hear, and Sasuke knew it was time to act. He jumped towards Karin, pulling her and the knife off of Chikazi.

Suigetsu jumped after him, and stopped in front of Chikazi, who slumped over after Karin was pulled away.

She looked up at Suigetsu weakly, "S-Suigetsu…" Her voice had faded vastly, and her eyes were almost totally dull, "I-I didn't do anything…"

Suigetsu pulled the kunai from the tree, and held her gently in his arms, "I know Chikazi, okay? You keep your energy to yourself. Don't talk."

She nodded weakly, and he brought her back to camp, waking up Jugo to help him bandage her up.

Sasuke pulled Karin to the ground. He pinned her down, making sure to keep the knife away from him.

Karin struggled with all her might against him. "L-Let me at her! I'm going to kill that b.i.t.c.h!" She immediately stopped struggling as she saw who her captor was.

"S-Sasuke-san…" Her eyes widened, "I-I didn't mean what I just said! I'm going insane, I swear!"

Sasuke glared at her, "Shut up." She froze, shocked, her face frozen in a shocked expression. "I don't need to hear your excuses, Karin. What I've seen is enough for me to want to kill you."

His icy glare was cutting through her more than any knife could. She flinched, "Fine then, Sasuke-san. Kill me. At least you'll be the one who kills me." Her eyes met his gaze, holding it easily. Her face flushed and Sasuke sighed.

His gaze softened a tiny bit. "I thought so… You were jealous of Chikazi, hm?" When she nodded, his glare went right back to freezer level, "That's no reason to try to her. If you weren't a crucial part of my team, I would kill you."

She gulped, "S-Sasuke-san…" She looked away, "In return for your mercy, Sasuke-san, I will not ever touch her again."

Sasuke kept his gaze Karin as he let go of her and stood up, making sure she didn't try to run for it.

When she didn't, he led her slowly back to their camp. After locking her in a tent, he walked over to where Suigetsu was still bandaging Chikazi. "How is she…?" He said, taking a seat next to the silver haired man.

Suigetsu swore, "She's not in good shape, boss. She's lost a _ton_ of , and she just keeps bleeding. Karin must have scratched one of her major nerves."

Sasuke bit his lip, "Ah." He looked at Chikazi's face. She was ly pale, and her eyes were closed. Her breath was coming in frantic breaths.

At his voice, she slowly opened one eye, "S-Sasuke-sensei…" She ed a weak smile. "You look like you've just seen d.e.a.t.h herself. I must look really bad, huh?" She chuckled weakly, closing her one open eye.

Sasuke winced, "No." he lied quickly, "You don't look _that_ bad. Just hang on, okay?"

Chikazi nodded feebly. "H-hai, S-Sasuke-sensei…"

He smiled, "Good…"

Suigetsu swore quietly, "Aw!" He grimaced, "It's a lot worse than I thought… Karin didn't just scratch her vein, she cut it open! She's losing way too fast to stop!"

Sasuke's eyes widened marginally, "No…"

Chikazi's breathing rate suddenly quickened, and her eyes opened wide. "Sasuke-sensei…" She whispered, her voice choked, "I-I can't breath…"

Suigetsu swore again, and Sasuke picked up Chikazi's hand, "You'll be fine, Chikazi… okay? You'll be fine…"

Chikazi nodded, but her wide eyes showed fear, and they were growing duller, "Sasuke-sensei… I-I can't keep my eyes open…" her eyes slowly drooped shut. Her breathing rate quickened even more, and then just stopped. Her arm drooped in Sasuke's grip, and her head drooped gently to the side.

Sasuke's eyes widened even more, "Chikazi…?" There was no response, "Chikazi…!" The black-haired didn't move at all. He stared at her, "Chikazi…"

Inside her tent, Karin listened to Sasuke calling to the other . She bit her lip. Damn, she was going to die. Unless…

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!! Yet another cliffhanger in the story of Chikazi. (laughs) Cassie was readyt o kill me when I typed this one. Review please! Make KRISH-un happy! You'll have to wait until Thursday to see what happens to Chikazi! R + R, Kaythanks!**


	18. THE FIGHT!

**Hey, all. It's KRISH-un again! I'm a horrible mood, and the worst thing is that I HAVE NO DAMN CLUE WHY! (Sighs) It bothers me. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story! This n00b is shocked! I never knew this was so liked. And, DaydreamerMagby (Damn I hope I got that right) You are forgiven. She never knew.**

**On a lighter note, I have several fics in the works (in my mind). Several are for the anime _Hellsing, _so if you've ever heard of it, or seen it, or read it, be on the lookout. **

**Alright, that's all for now. See you guys on Thursday!**

* * *

A few hours later, Deidara knocked on the door of his room. "Akai-san… You need to get up, un. Leader-sama says it's time, un."

The door opened from the inside. Akai stood there, fully dressed. She smiled a small smile, "I know Deidara-san. I'm just finishing up." She tugged on one of her weird gloves, which only covered her three middle fingers, leaving her thumb and pinky exposed. Her outfit had changed a lot since she had arrived at Akatsuki. It now consisted of a tight light purple short-sleeved shirt, and black training pants. It was a definite switch from the normal clothes she had arrived in.

Deidara bit his lip **(all three of them)**, "You still sure you wanna do this, un?"

She grinned, "It's not like I have a choice. If I don't, he gets to kick me out, and believe me, I wouldn't last a minute outside of here."

Deidara snorted, "Yeah, like I'm going to believe that, un. Now, come on, un. He doesn't like to be kept waiting, un."

Akai swallowed the lump of fear that miraculously appeared in her throat, "Okay…" She followed him down a path through the cave that she had only been on once before. She knew that she shouldn't be nervous, that all her energy should be devoted to preparing herself, but she couldn't. The thought of Sir Leader was too much for her normal emotions.

Deidara knocked on the door. "Sir? I've brought her, un."

The Leader's voice came out just as eerily as it had the first time, "Good, Deidara. Bring her out into the forest. You know where. Hurry."

Deidara bowed to the closed door, which was strange. He turned to her, his face calm, "Come, un."

She raised her eyebrows but followed him out of the cave, and down into the surrounding forest.

They arrived at a large clearing that looked like it had seen a lot of action. There were burn marks everywhere, and there were large craters in the ground.

Akai's eyebrows were now dangerously close to her hairline. She smirked, looking at Deidara, "Explosions, un?"

He stuck his tongue out at her, finally breaking the calm mask he had had since they had left the Leader's room, "Shuddup, un."

The Leader's voice came out of nowhere, "Deidara, leave."

"But sir-!" Deidara started to protest but was cut off.

"YOU CANNOT REMAIN NEUTRAL, DEIDARA! LEAVE!" The Leader's voice was overpowering, and Akai felt herself sink lower to the ground, wishing it would swallow her up.

Deidara sighed, "Fine. I'll come back later to collect her then." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

The Leader appeared out of nowhere. His gray and black eyes bored into Akai's. "He is fond of you, ." **(SPOILER FOR LEADER'S EYE COLOR!)**

Her left eyebrow practically disappeared, "Uh, what?!"

The leader sighed, shaking his flame-orange head. "Deidara. Is. In. Love. With. You. How hard is that to understand?!"

She snorted, "I don't believe you. So, are we just going to stand here all day, or am I actually going to join up?"

The Leader's expression didn't change. "Are you that eager to die?! No mere member of Akatsuki here has lasted more than 50 seconds against me! You will be gone in 10 seconds!"

She snorted again, "Yeah, okay. Can we get started?"

The Leader nodded, and disappeared.

"Shit…" Akai whispered, looking around frantically.

Pein appeared above her, slamming her down to the ground. He began whispering a jutsu, but Akai's fist connected with his face. He jumped off of her.

She stood up, "That's street fighting, not shinobi fighting. Man, I thought you were better than th-!" Pein had disappeared before she had finished her sentence.

He appeared behind her, finishing his jutsu. A shock coursed through Akai's body.

She fell forward, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She collapsed onto the ground in a heap, twitching ever so slightly.

The leader scoffed, "That was twelve seconds, . Are you done already?" He silently studied her body for movement.

She struggled to her feet, smirking. "I have to last a minute, right?" She looked around slowly, trying to stall time. She also needed to think of a particular jutsu she had seen in Naruto once.

Remembering it, she completed the hand signs, and disappeared underground.

Pein raised an eyebrow, what was she doing?

Akai dug deep underground, and then stopped, beginning to count seconds. After thirty seconds, she began to dig back to the surface. She blasted out of the ground, aiming a kick at Pein's face.

Pein caught her foot, and twisted it, causing her to flip in the air. She hit the ground hard, not moving.

Pein walked over to her, muttering then same jutsu. 'If I can knock her unconscious now…' He thought, 'Then, she has to leave, and Deidara will belong only to the Akatsuki again!' He placed his hands to her back, sending a more powerful version of the previous jutsu through her.

Akai screamed, then fell limp, steaming slightly.

Pein watched her with apathetic eyes, 'Hm. Guess I over did it a little. Oh well.'

Akai wasn't moving at all. Not even twitching. The back of her shirt was almost in shreds, and there were large burns on her back itself.

Pein sighed, and turned to leave. He would leave her there for Deidara to collect later, if somebody else didn't find her first.

A shaky voice came from behind his back, "H-Hey… Who s-said you could leave yet?! I've won, haven't I?!"

Akai was standing up, wobbling slightly. She was only standing on one leg, the one he hadn't twisted.

Pein turned, and mentally cursed. "Yes." He said softly, "Yes, you win. I'll call Deidara to come and get you." He closed his eyes, in deep concentration, then opened them again, "He's coming. Stay here." With that said, he disappeared.

Akai sighed with relief. "I win…" She muttered happily. She fell backwards. As she fell, she faintly heard Deidara yell, "Akai!" And come running over. She smiled weakly at him and passed out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review, Kaythanks!**


	19. She's BACK ? !

**Hey, all! It's KRISH-un yet again, and my bad mood is gone! As quickly as it came, too. Oh well.**

**THIS IS THE END OF ALL CLIFFHANGERS! Well, not really. This is the end of the cliffhanger set on last Thursday. You get to know!**

**You know what I've noticed? It seems as this story gets longer, the number of hits gets less and less. Just a trend I've noticed. Maybe people don't like reading long stories, or something. But, I thank you all for all the reviews! Thanks to everyone!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke stared down at Chikazi, "No…" He whispered, slowly shaking his head. His onyx eyes were wide with disbelief.

Suigetsu sighed, and sat straight, "She's gone…" he whispered.

Jugo watched the other two silently, absorbing their reactions. They were interesting sometimes.

Sasuke dropped Chikazi's hand, and stared down at the ground, his eyes still wide.

Karin heard all of this. She was sitting up in her tent, pondering what she should do. Her eyes lit up like stars. She had just thought of the PERFECT way to get herself out of this mess.

She stood and walked out of her tent and kneeled on the ground next to Chikazi. She was opposite of Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

Placing both her hands on Chikazi's stomach, she began muttering a healing jutsu. Green tendrils of chakra snaked out of her hands, surrounding Chikazi's whole body.

Suigetsu's eyes widened, "What the HELL are you doing, Karin?!"

Sasuke looked up from the ground, his eyes still wide, "K-Karin…?" He asked slowly.

Karin growled, clenching her teeth. Healing Chikazi now was practically going to _kill_ her! But still, if it was the only way…

"Be quiet!" She snapped, "Leave me alone!" By now, she was sweating profusely, and her jaw hurt from her clenching her teeth so much.

After a few more minutes of painful silence, Karin sat back, panting and sweating. "S-She'll be fine…" She stood up, wobbling slightly, "I-I'll just go back to my tent…" She turned her back on the other four.

"Karin." It was Sasuke. He had stood up and was now right behind her, "What did you do?"

Karin sighed, "I healed her, Sasuke-san. Some of my clan's jutsu can bring people who have recently died back to life." She turned her head the slightest bit to look into Sasuke's eyes, "Can I leave now?"

"Sasuke…sensei…" A very familiar voice said weakly.

Both Karin and Sasuke turned around to see the speaker. To both of their surprise, although it was very obvious, it was Chikazi. She tried to sit up, but Suigetsu pushed her back down. She made a face at him, and looked back at the other two, "Karin… you healed me, why?!"

Karin glared at her, "Not for a reason you need to know, Succubus." **((A succubus is a seductive demon, I believe. Correct me if I'm wrong.))**

Chikazi laughed, "Oh, so it's for the same reason as everything." She grinned, "Then… truce?" She held out a shaky hand.

Karin sighed, and then walked towards Chikazi, muttering under her breath, "I don't know why I'm doing this, but yes, truce." She shook Chikazi's hand, the pulled the other to her feet, "You still need to get stronger…" She whispered as Chikazi struggled to gain her balance.

Chikazi laughed again "Yeah, okay. Just don't kill me again; I don't really want to go back yet." This struck Sasuke as odd. Why say something like that?

Karin nodded to her, then to the other three, and stalked off back to her tent, looking partially embarrassed.

Suigetsu stared at Chikazi, who had sat back down upon failing to catch her balance, "What do you mean you _'don't want to go back yet'_?"

She sighed, "When I… died, I woke up in my world. But I got sucked back here through the book I guess when Karin revived me." She shook her head, "I think that's why I'm so dizzy. I've been traveling too much…" She laughed weakly, and then passed out.

Sasuke caught her head before it hit the ground. Laying her head down gently, he turned to Suigetsu, "Should I pardon Karin?"

Suigetsu looked in the other direction, "I don't know, Sasuke-san. I mean, she attacked Chikazi, and then killed her, but she brought her back when she saw that it hurt you." He sighed, "Actually, I think you should pardon her. She proved that she is actually useful today. We could use jutsu like that if one of us got seriously injured."

Sasuke nodded, in deep thought, "Yeah, I guess…" He looked at Chikazi, who seemed to be having nightmares, judging by the way she was acting. He sighed, "Yeah, I'll pardon her. We need her, now as much as ever." He stood up, "I'll go talk to her." He walked over to Karin's tent, "Karin…?"

Karin's voice came drifting out of the tent. She already sounded half-asleep. "Yes, Sasuke-san…?"

He sighed, "I'm not holding a grudge against you, and I am sure Chikazi isn't either. You are free to remain a member of Snake. You have been fully pardoned."

He heard her sigh with relief. Her voice came out of the tent again, sounding clearly relieved, "Thank you, Sasuke-san. Now…" She paused, "Can I go to sleep?"

Sasuke smirked. "I'm supposing you can. But yes, you _may_."

Chikazi stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, I'm disliking you now. **MAY** I go to sleep?"

Sasuke smiled, "Yeah, I'll take night duty. I'll wake everyone in the morning."

She yawned, "Alright then. Good night, Sasuke-san. See you in the morning."

He nodded, forgetting she couldn't see him, "See you in the morning." He walked back to where Suigetsu and Jugo were, along with the unconscious Chikazi, and Karin fell asleep almost immediately.

Sasuke sat down next to Suigetsu, Jugo, and Chikazi, "Go to bed you two, I'll take night duty."

Jugo nodded, silently getting up. He walked over to his tent, disappearing inside. He was asleep in a minute.

Suigetsu sighed, "You sure Sasuke? I'll take night duty if you want me to."

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I'm fine with it, I swear. You've done enough, Suigetsu, go to bed."

Suigetsu stood up, sighing again, "Alright, then. I'll see you in the morning, Sasuke." He walked to his tent, falling asleep slower than the other two had.

Sasuke sighed, looking down at Chikazi. She had calmed down, '_Her bad dream must have ended…_' Sasuke thought to himself.

Chikazi's eyes flickered open, "Sasuke…sensei?" She sat up slowly, wincing slightly, "Did I pass out?" She rubbed her eyes wearily.

Sasuke looked warmly at her, nodding, "Yeah, you did. You needed the rest the most, though." He looked around, "Everyone else is asleep in his or her tent. You need help getting to yours?"

Chikazi tried to stand up. Failing that, she grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I do…"

Sasuke pulled her up, to her surprise, onto his back. She blushed as he carried her to her tent. He opened the flap with relative ease, and laid her on her sleeping bag. "There…" He murmured. He straightened up, and turned to leave.

"Sasuke-sensei…" Chikazi murmured, already close to sleep, "Please come here…"

Confused, he turned back to her. Sitting down he asked, "Yeah? What's the matter?"

She struggled to get up, and he helped her, only to be rewarded by her kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you, Sensei…"

Both of them were blushing madly. "Uh…" He stammered, "You're welcome." He stood up, leaving the tent with his face still blazing.

Her face was still burning madly too, but she laughed, laying back on her sleeping bag, "He's so much fun to mess with, Caya…" She muttered before drifting back into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Awwww! I forgot about that!! I made Cassie very happy with that. **

**R + R, 'Kay thanks!!**


	20. Take Off Your Shirt

**Hey all! It's KRISH-un, yet again! And I'm back with Akai! I'm in a wicked good mood today because I have ramen...**

**Well, thanks to all the reviewers, and all who have yet to review. I love you all!!**

**That's all I have to say for now, so... ENJOY!**

* * *

It had been 5 minutes. Deidara knew that Pein would come back soon, no matter what the result had been. Only the leader's mood would tell him that. He would be worried if Pein came back without Akai though.

And, right at that moment, Pein appeared next to him, "Deidara." He face showed fury, and Deidara inwardly cheered, this meant that Akai had passed, "Go clean up the trash." He strode out of the room.

Deidara chuckled to himself. Pein's bad mood definitely meant that Akai had passed. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Reappearing in the same clearing he had been in five minutes earlier, he called out, "Akai…?"

To his right, small moan answered him. He turned towards it, running to the form on the ground.

Akai's whole body was covered in strange burns. She grinned weakly up at him, "H-hey, Deidara-san…" She murmured before her head drooped to the side and she lost consciousness.

Deidara studied her burns for a second, and then gingerly picked her up, bridal style, trying not to touch any of the burns. He disappeared, bringing her with him.

When he reappeared in his room, he laid her gently down onto the bed, then left hurriedly to find Konan. He took one last look at her before he left, and then ran out.

As soon as he left the room, Akai's eyes flickered open. "Deidara-san…?" She blinked several times, trying to adjust to the dim lighting. When she could see, she recognized that she was in Deidara and Tobi's room.

Just then, Tobi burst into the room, "LADY-SAMA! Tobi did not expect to see Lady-sama awake so soon, because Deidara-senpai said that Lady-sama was asleep and-!" He cut himself off, "Tobi is babbling, isn't Tobi?"

Akai laughed, "Yeah, you kind of were, but it's okay, Tobi. I'm happy that you came to see me." She winced, "Damn, ow... My back hurts like mad…"

Tobi looked happy, "Yeah. That's why Senpai told Tobi to come in here, but not to hug Lady-sama. He said that Tobi's hugs would hurt Lady-sama…." His masked voice sounded sad.

Akai's eyes widened, "Wait, Deidara-san?! Where is he, anyways?"

Tobi paused, and then chirped ly, "Senpai went to get Konan-chan so she could heal Lady-sama. That's why Tobi is here with Lady-sama, instead of Senpai. Senpai didn't want Lady-sama to be alone."

Akai smiled, visibly relieved, "Okay…" She looked up at the masked shinobi, "You know, Tobi, you can still hug me." Tobi's mood seemed to brighten as he became more excited, so she hastily added, "Just don't hurt me, okay?"

Tobi practically glomped her, "Okay!" He snuggled into her shoulder as she returned his hug.

After a minute, they parted. They promptly fell into a comfortable silence, for once when Tobi was around, as they waited for Deidara to show up.

Suddenly, Tobi turned to Akai, "Lady-sama."

Akai stared back at him, "Tobi…?"

"Uh…" Tobi paused, "Tobi wants to know if… if… if Lady-sama loves Deidara-senpai?"

Akai immediately blushed, "**WHAT?!** What the **HELL** are you talking about, Tobi?!"

Tobi nodded, "Lady-sama heard Tobi's question. Does Lady-sama?"

Akai opened her mouth to answer, but Deidara burst through the door. He had heard most of Tobi and Akai's conversation, enough to still know what they were talking about, and based on her reaction to the question, he didn't want to know the answer.

Konan followed in after him, smiling gently in Akai's direction.

Akai grinned at the new arrivals, oblivious to the fact that Deidara had been listening to their conversation, "Deidara-san! Konan-chan!"

Deidara crossed the room swiftly, and hugged Akai gently, "It's nice to see you awake, Akai-san… un." He pulled away grinning.

Konan made a face at all the burns covering Akai's body, "Wow, Akai, he really tried to kill you…" She spun around, and practically threw Tobi and Deidara out of the room, "Stay out there, you two." That said, she turned back to Akai, muttering, "Deidara heard."

Akai blinked, thinking she had heard her wrong, "What?"

Konan sighed, she d repeating herself, "He heard. Deidara heard what you and Tobi were talking about."

Akai paled, "Oh, _SHIT_." She took a deep breath, "This is _SO_ not good."

Konan laughed, "Obviously." Her face instantly sobered, "Take off your shirt, Akai."

Akai's eyes widened again, "Wait, **WHAT**?!"

Konan sighed, "I _AM_ here to heal you, if you remember? And your shirt isn't doing much for you in the state that it's in, so take it off."

Akai scowled, "Fine…" She shrugged off her shirt slowly, trying not to hit her burns. She sat back on the bed, shivering, only in her pants and the bandages she used as a bra.

Konan placed her hands on Akai's back. Green chakra snaked out, absorbing the burns. Soon enough, the burns began to disappear.

After about five more minutes, Konan took her hands off Akai's back, "There. I almost fully healed them, but if I heal anymore it might cause damage to the both of us. So, take it easy for a little while, okay?" She tossed a bundle of cloth at Akai, "That's a new shirt and your Akatsuki cloak. Put them on, or I'll get Deidara in her right now." She put a hand on the doorknob, as if to emphasize her point.

Akai scrambled to pull on the gift clothes. Konan's shirt was a bit too big, but the cloak fit perfectly, hugging her body in all the right places. Only the top of her face from the bridge of her nose, up, was visible.

Konan smiled at her, "You look great. Want me to let them in, or do you want them to survive for a few more minutes before your looks kill them?"

Akai laughed, "No, I want them to come in. If they die, it's your fault, though."

Konan laughed again, and opened the door, "I'm done in here, you two, and you're allowed to come in." She glanced back at Akai, winking. She strode out as Deidara and Tobi walked in.

Deidara stared at Akai for a minute, making her extremely uncomfortable, until Tobi giggled, "Senpai… You're staring…"

Deidara blushed, "Uh, no I wasn't, un!" He said indignantly. He looked back at Akai and blushed harder.

Akai was blushing also, "D-Does it look that bad…"

"N-No!" Deidara exclaimed, "It looks really good!" He blushed even more, "I-It just looks so different than your normal clothes; it's a change." He paused, and then added hesitantly, "It was a good change, though."

Akai grinned, and walked up to him. Standing on her tiptoes, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, and then ran out of the room.

Tobi giggled again, "Ha ha, Senpai! Your face is all red!"

Deidara blushed harder, "S-Shut _UP_, Tobi, un!"

* * *

**Didja enjoy it? Well, tell me in a review, 'Kaythanks!**


	21. SCARY NEKO LADY!

**Hey all! It's KRISH-un yet again, and I am excited for CHRISTMAS!!!!! Sorry to all of you who don't celebrate it, but I'm really excited! I got a progress report from my school today, and I have all good grades! Includingan A- in Japanese! I'm so happy!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's so nice to hear what you think, and I'm looking forward to my cookies!**

**On a slightly sadder note, this is my last chapter for a few weeks. I'm going on Christmas vacation, and I want to spend it with my family. Well, no, that's a lie, I'm being forced to spend time with my family. So, expect my next update in the first week of January!!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Say WHAT?!" Chikazi practically screamed.

Sasuke sighed, "You heard me, Chikazi. We're going to a former hideout of Orochimaru's to get supplies. If we're going to fight Itachi, we're going to need them. He's not going to go easy on us."

Chikazi scowled, but agreed. She slowly made her way back to her tent and packed up.

Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin were all already ready. Chikazi soon joined them. "I guess we're all ready, Sasuke." Suigetsu said, smirking.

Sasuke nodded, then turned his back on them, "Follow me, I will leave you if you fall behind." All of them knew this last comment was directed at Chikazi, the only one who would have a chance to fall behind.

Chikazi scowled, but followed the other three when they took off.

They ran for hours. Sasuke kept finding himself looking back at Chikazi, making sure she was keeping up. She seemed to be tiring faster than the others, but that was to be expected, with her only knowing the basics of being shinobi.

Karin noticed Sasuke checking on Chikazi. She moved forward so she was next to him. "Why do you keep checking on her?! You told her that if she falls behind, we're leaving her! If she falls behind, she falls behind, Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke kept staring ahead, "I know what I said, Karin. Is a sensei not allowed to check on their pupil?" He smirked to himself as Karin slowed so she was behind him again.

After a few more hours, he stopped. In front of them was an array of **HUGE** buildings. All the members of Snake, except for Sasuke, felt their eyes widen a little.

Chikazi stared open mouthed, "_Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn_…!" She whistled. "That's really cool!" Her eyes zero-ed in on a sign on the front of one of the buildings, "Abandoned? Why does it say that, Sensei?"

Sasuke smirked, "You'll see, Chikazi."

They walked in slowly. After a few minutes, Suigetsu looked around, smirking "This dump is a hideout? I'll be damned…"

Sasuke turned to face him, "Like I said, It's one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. My clan used it as a weapons storehouse. We can get weapons and medicine here."

Suigetsu's mind had already turned to other things, "All the hallways look the same here. Hope we don't get lost." He smirked again at the thought.

Karin coughed, "The air in here is so stifling! It's hard to breathe!"

Chikazi snorted, "Get over it, Princess!" She found herself coughing too, however, right after she said so. Hypocrasy is a horrible thing, ain't it?

"Excuse us!" Two voices chimed.

All the members turned around. The sight before their eyes was not what they expected. "Huh?!" Karin exclaimed.

Sasuke smirked, "Denka, Hina. How have you been?"

The two cats on the ground smiled up at him, "If it ain't Sasuke!" One crowed, grinning.

"What'cha here for?" The other one asked, a huge Cheshire cat grin on his face. This one was crouched lower to the ground than the other.

To everyone's surprise, Sasuke answered them, "Weapons, medicine… and a few other things. We need supplies for a big fight."

Karin started to say something, but Suigetsu cut her off, "These things-!"

Suigetsu bent down, "Talking Tanukis, awesome." He extended a hand out, "C'mere boy!" **((I think that Tanukis are magical creatures in Japan. They take the form of animals. Correct me here too if I'm wrong.))**

The first cat that had spoken snarled violently. Suigetsu jumped back, quivering from slight fear, "Whoa!" Chikazi burst out laughing at him.

Sasuke silenced her with a look, and then sighed, "They're shinobi cats. Don't mess with them unless you want to become a human scratching post."

The second cat suddenly chimed in, "Didja bring us any goodies, Sasuke?" His grin got even wider, seeming that if he smiled any more, his face would split in two.

Sasuke pulled a bottle of something out of his pocket, "How about a bottle of catnip?"

"C'mon." The fist cat said, "I'll bring you to see the elder cat."

Chikazi snickered as Suigetsu straightened up, "Nice, Suigetsu, nice…" She snickered again, and then moved up to follow Sasuke.

Suigetsu growled at her, but followed the other four, who were, in turn, following the shinobi cats.

As they entered another room, Chikazi took a step back with minor revulsion. Karin prodded her roughly in the back, "Keep going, _s.l.u.t_."

Chikazi sighed, but kept going, as much as she didn't want to.

Inside the room, there were a ton of cats. Also, this was what creeped Chikazi out, there was an old woman dressed as a cat.

Suigetsu paused in the door as well, "So… many… cats!" He murmured to himself.

Chikazi leaned over to him, "Any reason why there's an old lady dressed like a scary neko in the middle of the room?" She whispered.

Suigetsu disguised a laugh as a cough, "No, I'm not sure."

All the members of Snake's eyes widened again as Sasuke _bowed _to the scary neko lady. "I've come to repay my debts to you, Elder cat."

Chikazi's mouth dropped open. The only other human in the room pulled over Jugo to the side and started holding shirts up to him. Karin tried to get several normal cats away from her legs. Suigetsu bent down and greeted some normal cats by scratching behind their ears.

Sasuke and the creepy neko lady started talking. Chikazi got bored after the first few sentences, so she sat down and was immediately overrun by cats. She laughed softly, not wanting to disturb Sasuke and the scary neko lady. She lay down and was immediately covered by happy cats.

After a while, the cats got off of her, and she could hear again. "So you are going to find Itachi, then?" The scary neko lady was saying.

Sasuke just looked down, his face solemn.

The lady went on to talk about how Sasuke and Itachi had been like as kids, until Sasuke cut her off, "I've already made up my mind a while ago, but I thank you for all your help." He slipped her some money, then stood up.

They got Jugo fitted for a new shirt, which was a curtain. They also collected a bunch of supplies, and then were on their way.

After they had run for a while, all five of them stopped. They were going to split into teams that consisted of Jugo and Suigetsu, Chikazi and Sasuke, and Karin by herself. Suigetsu smiled very sharkily, "Let's rock!" He and Jugo jumped off.

Karin took a sidelong glance at Chikazi and Sasuke. Chikazi was off looking at a particular plant, so she took advantage of the opportunity. 'Hell yeah!' She thought to herself.

She attached herself to Sasuke's side. "Oh, _Saaa-suke-san_! I've wanted to be alone with you for soooooooooooo long!" She grabbed his arm.

Chikazi spun around, and watched the two of them with steely eyes.

Sasuke just glared down at Karin, "Get moving." His cold tone betrayed no emotion.

Karin huffed, and started to walked away, until Chikazi's mocking voice filled her ears, "Alone…" The other erupted into laughter.

Karin burn with anger, but she kept walking and jumped into the air, as Suigetsu and Jugo had done before her.

Chikazi controlled her laughter, "S-Sorry to laugh like that, Sasuke-sensei, but that was so funny!"

Sasuke just shook his head, "Whatever, Chikazi-seito. Let's get going." The two, master and apprentice, set off to adventures unknown.

* * *

**Didja like it? Tell me in a review!!**

**Oh, just so you know, most of this chapter was taken from the manga, except for the stuff with Chikazi in it. So don't comment on the dialogue. It wasn't me.****And seito means student, if anyone was wondering.**

**R + R! 'Kaythanks!**


	22. Two Missons Kaythanks

**Hey, all! Yeah, I know I said I was going on brief hiatus, but I couldn't help myself. I wanted to update. Plus, the next day I'll update will be next Thursday, so I was hoping to keep some order to the chapters.**

**This chapter is really cute at the end, but it's still really creepy. (shaky laugh) I answered the REAL Cassie's demand for some 'action' in this one. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, including my new reviewer. Rinai! I miss you!! Please revew again!**

**Okay, that's all for now! Enjoy!**

* * *

A couple of hours later, Deidara reentered Akai's, Tobi's, and his own room, "Akai…" He ruffled his ponytail, seemingly nervous about something.

Akai looked up from the book that she was reading, which, eerily enough, was a book on traveling through time to other worlds and times. Konan had confined her to bed rest after the blue-haired kunoichi had found her training with Tobi about an hour immediately after she had been healed. "Hi Deidara-san. What's up? Have I been released?"

Deidara chuckled, "No, you haven't. Well, actually, you kind of have, un." Seeing her face visibly brighten, he chuckled again, "Well, Leader-sama has given us a mission, un. Well, two, actually. Mission one: Capture the Kyuubi. Mission two: Kill Itachi-teme's younger brother, un." He paused there as she took a deep breath. "We can just stick to the first one, un…"

Akai bit her lip, thinking these options over for perks and deficeits. "No… I think that one is the better one. I mean, I'll get to see Cassie again, and maybe she'll listen to me about coming here…" Inside, her thoughts were much different: '_Well, we just won't tell her that she'll be traveling with the killers of her favorite anime guy in this whole damn anime world…_'

Deidara seemed to read her mind, "You seem unwilling, Akai-san, un." He sat next to her on the bed, making sure to keep a polite distance. "You don't want to see her?" Okay, maybe he couldn't read minds.

She sighed, "No, I want to see her. I just know that if she finds out you, or Tobi, killed Sasuke, she'll never forgive you, and, possibly, me."

Deidara nodded, "I understand, un." He grinned, "You want me to let you go? Konan-chan told me how, un."

Akai's eyes widened happily, "Hells yeah!"

Deidara nodded, "Okay, but, un… If it seems really weird, then just think of it as a doctor's appointment, un…"

She stared at him, confused, but still nodded, "Okay…?" Secretly, she was wondering why he was taking so many precautions. Was the 'treatment' really so wierd?

He sighed, but still moved so he was in front of her. He placed his hands on her ankles, "Kai…" He murmured.

The pressure keeping her legs to the bed lessened slightly, and she wiggled her feet. "That's better…" She murmured, staring at her feet, hidden under the covers.

Deidara sighed heavily again, and started moving his arms up her legs, murmuring 'Kai' every once and a while.

Akai got redder and redder as he moved farther up her legs. He was coming dangerously close to a place where she didn't want to be touched, not even by him.

Deidara stopped at her upper thighs muttering "Kai." for the last time. He looked up at her, smiling, "There, un. You should be able to move now, un." He moved so he was only over one of her legs, his one-eyed gaze still stuck on her face.

She blinked, and lifted her leg slowly. It actually moved, and she grinned at Deidara, "Thanks, Deidara-san!"

Deidara nodded, "Yeah… you're welcome, un…" His stare was still on her face.

She turned to look directly into his eyes, "Is something the matter, Deidara-san?"

Their faces were only inches apart, and Deidara was painfully aware of this fact. He closed his eyes, silently gathering up nerve. '_You're an S-Class missing Nin, Deidara!_' He thought to himself, '_Yet you can't even raise the courage to kiss this damn woman…Pathetic!_' He opened his eyes again, "Akai…"

The silver-haired blinked confusedly at him, "Yes?"

He bit his lip, "Close your eyes, and don't get mad at me for this, un."

She blinked again, but obeyed, horrible thoughts about what was coming flowing through her mind.

Deidara took another deep breath, and then did the unexpected, closing the distance between the two of them. He pressed his lips to hers for a little more than second before he pulled away, blushing madly. "S-Sorry, un…" He stammered, looking away.

Akai was almost as red as he, and she looked away, "N-No… It's alright…"

Deidara abruptly stood up, pulling her up with him. "Well, c'mon, un! We have to go, un! Tobi's not that patient, as you know, un" He dragged her out of the room, barely giving her enough time to pull on her cloak.

She blinked in confusion, being dragged along behind a suddenly-perky Deidara. Where had this mood swing come from? She sighed, giving up on it, and let herself run along behind him.

He pulled her out to where Tobi was waiting. "Finally, Senpai!" The masked-nin declared. "I was getting worried! Was it that hard to free Lady-sama?" The 'Good Boy' gasped as another, more frightful idea popped into his head, "Or… Did Senpai **_RA_**-"

"NO!" Deidara yelled, "I DIDN'T, UN!" He was bright red, yet again. This had to be the most he had blushed in a long time.

Tobi giggled, expressing his glee at annoying his senpai so badly.

Deidara sighed, trying to get his face under some control. He turned, "Come on, you two, un. We're going, un!" He stalked off, his face still beet red, with a giggling Tobi and an embarrassed Akai trailing behind him.

After they had been traveling for a long time, Deidara suddenly stopped, "Whoa…" He whispered.

"What is it, Deidara-san?" Akai asked.

"It's… strange. Both of our targets are insanely close, un. I need to get in contact with Leader-sama, un." He closed his eyes, tapping into the mental connection that all Akatsuki members, except for Akai, shared.

After a few moments, he opened his eye again, "That wasn't helpful at all, un. He said we could go after either." He glanced around at them. "I picked the Uchiha, is that okay?" He looked straight at Akai.

She nodded, "Yeah, it's fine…"

"He's close, un." Deidara suddenly switched into battle mode, and the three were off.

A few mere minutes later, Akai and Tobi walked up behind Sasuke and Chikazi.

The raven-haired teens turned around to face them, not expecting what they saw.

* * *

**Dun dun dun!!!! Okay, yes I know that's a horrible cliffhanger, but whatever. See you uys in Jan! R + R, 'Kaythanks!!**


	23. Meeting, Yet Again

**Hey, all! KIRSH-un is back with a new chapter! I'm so happy my vacation is over; I was really bored! Ugh, on a worse (worser?) note, I have to audition for a couple of things. I have an competitive acting group to audition for that's really hard to get into, and I have a singing group to audition for, which I'm not worried about because one of my friends is the judge, so she might let me in. That was a run-on sentence (sweatdrops).**

**Anywho, thank you SO much to all who reviewed! I never expected so many new reviewers! Thank you to EVERYONE!**

**Once again, I didn't write most of the stuff in this chapter. Most of the dialogue I took straight from the chapter, though some of the scenes (such as the ones with Chikazi and Akai) I did write.**

* * *

Sasuke turned quietly, looking behind him, "I know someone's there… Show yourself."

Chikazi stared at him, "Sasuke… I don't sense anyone."

"Quiet, Chikazi." Sasuke whispered, "Move away." When she didn't move, he hissed, "_QUICKLY!_"

Chikazi gasped and backed away about twenty paces, not even bothering to check who was actually behind them.

"So you're Sasuke-kun!" Tobi chirped. The masked nin was just standing there, Akai at his side, but with Deidara nowhere in sight. "Wow! You really do look like Itachi-san!"

Akai sighed, "Tobi, don't be arrogant." Inside, however, she was laughing her head off. Sasuke-_KUN?!_

Tobi stared at her quizzically, "Arrogant? Tobi isn't arrogant, Lady-sama. Tobi was just poi-!" He noticed a large shadow descending from the sky, and ran off, pulling Akai with him to hide behind a tree, letting out a loud 'EEP!'

Sasuke looked up into the sky. His eyes widened as he saw Deidara spiraling down towards him, along with two large clay birds. "Chikazi…" He whispered, "Run…"

Deidara's hands formed into a familiar hand sign, '_KATSU!_' he thought while leaping off the bird he was riding.

A vast explosion filled the clearing. Deidara landed safely to the side. "Heh…"

Tobi and Akai were suddenly next to the blonde, as he continued, "The Sharingan… No doubt this is Itachi's brother then, un. And the reason why he was able to get rid of Orochimaru was because of those damn eyes, un." He smirked, "The bastard's probably mistaking the gifts of his heritage for his own power, un."

"Deidara-san…!" Akai looked like she was going to chastise him.

"Shush, Akai, un." He muttered.

Suddenly, Sasuke leapt at them. A millisecond later, he was right in front of Deidara. '_Damn, he's fast!_' The cocky blonde thought. He leapt into the air, leaving Tobi and Akai to fend for themselves.

"Huh?!" Tobi exclaimed, surprised. But, a second later, he had pulled Akai to his chest.

Sasuke's blade sliced through them. The Uchiha stopped mid-step. Looking up at Deidara, who had landed on a tree branch, he said quietly, "Two down… You seem to like to talk. I'll ask you about Itachi, then."

Tobi stood up behind him, pulling Akai up with him.

'_What is this…?_' Sasuke thought, staring bewilderedly at the masked Nin and the girl.

"Tobi, Akai!" Deidara yelled at them, "What's up with you two, un?! He may be just a kid, but that doesn't mean you can let your guard down, un!"

Tobi staggered a little, "Seriously, senpai, He's too much for Tobi to deal with…"

Akai finally piped up, "JUST A KID?! Deidara-san, he's older than me, by the looks of it!" She wriggled out of Tobi's arms. "Just 'cos we can't fly!" She murmured heatedly.

Both Deidara and Sasuke gave her an amused look. She immediately flushed, "S-Shut up, the both of you!"

Chikazi's voice came from the other side of the crater in the clearing, "Caya?! That you?!"

Akai spun to look at her, "Cassie?!" She was knocked over by the other girl's flying glomp. "Ohmaigawd, Cassie, calm down!" She glanced up at Deidara for a second.

The blonde nin smiled down at her, "Yeah, go. Tobi and I can handle this."

Akai nodded gratefully, pulling Chikazi up to her feet. "We can't talk here, Cassie." She whispered, "Follow me." She turned to Sasuke, "I promise I won't kill her." He just stared at her, but she walked away anyway, making the mistake of turning her back on a shinobi for the first time in her life. Sasuke, much to Deidara's relief, ignored her, watching the missing-nin with an intense stare.

They ran away, laughing with joy, while behind them, their most important people, in both this world and their own, were getting ready to battle. They stopped after they had been running for a couple of minutes. "C-Cassie…" Akai said, laughing and panting at the same time, "It's damn good to see you…" She hugged her friend again.

Chikazi hugged her back, sitting them both down. "It's good to see you too, Caya. What's up? Have you and Deidara…?" She trailed off, letting her sentence sink in, grinning pervertedly.

Akai immediately blushed, "W-What do you mean by that…?"

Chikazi's jaw dropped, all traces of an unterior motive gone, "How far have you two GONE, Caya?!"

"Uh…" Akai looked away, just to make Chikazi nervous. She grinned, "We kissed. That's it though. I'm the sensible one, remember?"

Chikazi stuck her tongue out at the silver-haired girl, "Yeah, only sometimes!" She pouted, "I've only kissed Sasuke on the cheek. He really is like ice. I'm determined to get him to kiss me, though!"

Akai looked away, "H-How much longer do you want to stay, Cassie?"

Chikazi groaned, "Please don't bring that up, Caya! We fought over that last time!! I don't want to ruin it this time!"

Akai sighed, "Yeah, but this time, I don't want to leave any more, though. I love it here. I'm in the Akatsuki, Deidara loves me, and Tobi and Kisame are just as great as we always thought they would be. It's amazing!"

Chikazi laughed, "So they are that good? Damn, things are really good for you!" She ruffled Akai's hair.

"What about you?" Akai asked, batting her hand away, "You're saying things got good for me, but then what happened to you?"

Chikazi sighed, looking away, "Karin, uh, 'disposed of' me."

Akai's eyes widened until they were nearly dinner plate size, as only anime can do. "**WHAT?!**"

Chikazi sighed yet again, "Yeah. She got rid of me, then brought me back. I found out something. When we die…" She looked back into Akai's eyes, "When we die, Caya, we go back…"

Akai gasped, "No way! So if… if we wanted to go home, we could just kill ourselves?"

Chikazi nodded, "Yeah. I'm not sure if it as simple as that, but that's the general idea." A huge explosion blew up from the clearing, and they both turned towards it.

Akai's expression was morbidly sober, "Cassie… those two are our only connections to this world… what happens if one of **THEM** dies?!"

Chikazi stared at her, "Good question. I think… I think we'd go back." She paused, "I-I think… one of us will go home today…"

Akai nodded, "Yeah. I'm hoping that if Deidara-san dies, Tobi will still live. I really, really hope that. The Akatsuki cannot afford to lose all three of us."

Another explosion rocked the air around them, and the two friends sat in gloomy silience, just waiting for something horrible to hapen to them...

* * *

**Well... How was it? Tell me in a review! I'll see you guys on Monday! R + R, 'Kaythanks!**


	24. An End

**Hey, all! 'Tis KRISH-un! And guess what? (My faithful readers will kill me for this) I'm going to slow down my updates! We're getting close to the end of the story, so from now on, I'm only gonna update on Mondays! Don't worry, there are still about 4 chapters left, so it'll be a while until the story's finished, but I thought you all would like to know that.**

**Yay! About the things I mentioned last chapter, one of them is a possible yes, and I got into the other group. I'm excited, but now I officially cannot take the bus home any longer.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed. now, enjoy the chapter!! **

* * *

Tobi came running into the clearing, "Lady-sama! Other Lady! Come with Tobi! Now!" He grabbed both of them, still running.

Akai squirmed in the uncomfortable grasp, "TOBI?! What the HELL is wrong with you?!" She squirmed again, indignant.

Tobi turned to look at her briefly, the looked back at the way again, "C3." Was the only spoken answer.

Akai paled, "He…He's that desperate?! What the hell is going on back there?!" She squirmed again, "Tobi! We have to go back!"

Chikazi just hung limp under Tobi's other arm, totally and completely confused.

Tobi shook his head, "You know what C3 does, Lady-sama. We can't be anywhere near the explosion."

Akai whimpered, looking helplessly back in the general direction of Deidara and Sasuke, "Deidara-san…"

Chikazi looked up at Tobi, then over at Akai, "Would either of you mind telling me what C3 is?"

Tobi sighed, "Tobi will tell Lady-sama's friend. C3 is a kind of explosion that Deidara-senpai can do. The explosion itself is filled with little molecules that can explode. Anyone close to the explosion can breathe in the molecules, which Deidara-senpai can control as well. Senpai told Tobi to run and to save Lady-sama and Lady-sama's friend while he was running." He took a deep breath. "That's all Tobi knows."

Chikazi nodded, pretending to understand what he said, "Okay…" her eyes shifted slightly, betraying her unknowing-ness **((not a word XD))**

Akai chuckled, "He said, Cassie, that Deidara's explosion is filled with little explosion thingies. Deidara can make the little thingies explode whenever he wants to, so if you breathe them in, he can make you explode, which is why we're running."

"Ooooooooooooh…" Chikazi said, understanding that.

Tobi pouted under his mask, "But… but that's exactly what Tobi said!"

Akai laughed again, "I'm fluent in Cassie language. Don't worry, Tobi, you'll understand eventually." She snickered, knowing that Chikazi only spoke slight 'Shinobi' and was fluent in watered-down 'Girl'.

Tobi just sighed, "Tobi hopes so, because Lady-sama and Lady-sama's friend are confusing Tobi so much right now…"

Akai laughed again, but sobered up as yet another explosion rocked the ground around them. "Deidara-san…" She murmured, whimpering slightly under her breath.

Tobi looked down at her, "Lady-sama… Was Tobi right?"

"About what?" Akai asked, feigning confusion. She REALLY didn't want this now.

"Was Tobi right?" This masked nin was persistent. "Tobi knows he was right, or else Lady-sama wouldn't be acting like this…"

Akai sighed, "Fine, then. Yes, Tobi! You were right!" She sulked, still hanging from under Tobi's arm.

Tobi cheered slightly, "Tobi knew it!" he threw his arms in the air, flinging both girl's higher from the ground. Both screamed.

When they were lowered safely back down, Chikazi blinked, "Tobi was right about what?"

Tobi turned to her, while under his other arm, Akai was freaking out. "Tobi asked Akai before if Lady-sama l-!"

Akai cut him off, "SHUT _UP_ TOBI!" She practically screamed, bright red.

Tobi giggled, "Yes, Lady-sama. Tobi will shut up now."

Chikazi pouted, "I hate being left out! Caya, you know that!"

Akai sighed, "Yes, but I'd rather that you didn't know this." She scowled at Tobi, "Tobi, you are forbidden to tell her."

Tobi giggled again, "Yes, Lady-sama. Tobi will not tell Lady-sama's friend because Tobi is a good boy!" he would have been grinning happily if the mask weren't there.

Akai sighed, "Yes, well, whatever."

Another, bigger explosion caused the ground around them to shake. Akai paled, murmuring, again. "Deidara-san…"

Tobi nodded, "C3, Lady-sama. Hopefully this will end the fight, either for our side, or theirs."

Chikazi paled at this, "Wait… Deidara is attacking SASUKE with this C3 thingy?"

Both Tobi and Akai nodded, sweat dropping, "Yeah…"

Chikazi spazzed, "OH MY **GOD**! What the _HELL_ am I doing here?! I need to go back!" She managed to wriggle out of Tobi's arms at the same moment Akai did.

Akai slapped her, "Cassie Carollo. Listen to me!" She glared at her friend, "What will you do when you're there?! You'll only get in the way! It kills me to be out here when Deidara's fighting for his life there, but still! I know I have to be here, because it's better for him! You're being here is better for Sasuke because he knows that you, at least, are safe!" She took a deep breath, still seething.

Chikazi sighed, admitting defeat, "Well, what can I do then?! Sitting around waiting may be fine for you, Caya, but I can't STAND it! I can't just sit here while he's going to get hurt or-…or DIE, DAMMIT!" She scowled, "I can't do it, Caya. I just can't!"

Akai sighed, "I know you can't, Cassie. That's why we're all the way out here. Even if I let you go back, you wouldn't make it by the time one of them was dead." She took a deep breath.

"L-Lady-sama…" Tobi gasped, "Your hand!"

Akai held up her hand. It was disappearing like when they had been entering the book's world. She smiled sadly, lifting it to her face to get a better look. "Well, we know now, don't we?" She smiled at Chikazi, "I'll see you Cassie, when you wake up. Tobi…" She turned her head toward the masked nin, "I wish I could have stayed longer and have found out whom you really are. You're the best. I couldn't have asked for more here." She sighed, her whole right arm was gone and her left arm and leg had started to disappear.

Chikazi stared at her, "Y-You mean…?"

"Yeah…" Akai said, laughing slightly, "Sasuke survived. Run back to him, Cassie. He's gonna need you. Or do you want Karin to get there first?"

Chikazi's eyes widened, "You want me to leave you now?!" She couldn't believe her ears.

Akai laughed, "Well, it's not like I'm dying, so yeah, go."

Chikazi nodded gratefully and ran off at full speed towards the man she loved.

Akai looked up at Tobi, having repositioned herself on the ground, as her right leg was now going. "Tobi, don't lose your attitude, please. You are the most cheerful person I have ever met. Please don't change…" Her torso had started to disappear. She smiled sadly as she started to fade, "Can I have a hug?"

Tobi nodded, pulling what was left of the silver-haired girl into a hug. "Tobi will miss you, Lady-sama..."

"Thanks, Tobi…" Akai murmured as her head disappeared.

Tobi held his hands out in front of himself, "Lady-sama…" He whispered. "Senpai!" He shrieked, running in the same direction Chikazi had.

Chikazi ran into the clearing, "Sasuke-sensei?!"

The rest of Snake was already in the clearing. "About time, Chikazi." Karin snorted.

Sasuke silenced her with a look, "Chikazi." He stood shakily and walked over to her, "What happened to your friend?"

"She…She's gone, Sasuke-sensei…" Chikazi whispered, "When Deidara died, she disappeared."

"Back to your world?" Sasuke asked abruptly.

"Yeah…" Chikazi murmured, "I won't see her again unless either you or I die." She took a deep breath, "That's not a comforting thought."

Sasuke suddenly enveloped her into in a hug.

"S-Sasuke-sensei?!" Chikazi exclaimed, reddening.

"I'm just glad my seito is still alive…" Sasuke murmured, "Especially because you are my seito, Chikazi." **((Seito student in Japanese.))**

Chikazi reddened again. "Wh-What are we going to do now?"

Sasuke sighed, releasing her, "I don't know, but I know that I need to heal. So we're going to give up the search for a while."

The other members of snake nodded, Karin seething silently at Chikazi. Chikazi supported Sasuke as they began the long trek to the closest village.

* * *

**Well, officially late SPOILER ALERT!!!! Sorry to all the Deidara fans, but I had to do this. It's canon, you know. So, oh well. See you in a week! R + R!**


	25. Reunion ? !

**Hey, everyone! It's KRISH-un! I had a snow day today, and I was thinking of updating earlier, but then I thought I'd keep you waiting. I'm sorry XD**

**Thank you SO SO SO much to everyone who reviewed! We're over 100 reviews, and counting! I'm not sure of the hit count, but I'll have it up next chapter.**

**This chapter is for the people who wanted DeiAkai from the beginning. Just warnin' ya.**

**I'm really tired, so that's it for tonight. Enjoy!**

* * *

Akai opened her eyes slowly, trying (and failing) to clear her bleary eyesight. As soon as her eyes focused, she looked around, trying to figure out where the HELL she was. The area around her was all white. She looked around, "Where the hell am I…?" She asked no one in particular, as there seemed to be no one around. Looking around once more, she came to a quick conclusion, "I'm dead. Cassie was wrong. I died. I'm in heaven. There is no way I'm anywhere else."

"You can't have died, un." A familiar, warm, and deep voice came from behind her. "If this was heaven, I wouldn't be here with you, un."

She spun around, "Dei-Deidara?!" She hugged him, "H-How?! W-Why?!" She burrowed her face into his chest.

Deidara turned red, "I-I don't know, un…" He hugged her back gently, "I-I don't even know how I got here, un."

She pulled away from him for a second, "I don't care how we got here… I just want to stay…" She hugged him again.

"Akai…" Deidara murmured. "Can…Can I…?"

She smiled, going up onto her toes to kiss him. This kiss was just as sweet as the last had been, though something was urgent in the way Deidara held her.

Akai pulled away, "Deidara-san…" She murmured, "What's wrong…?" Her arms had gone up around his neck, and her fingers had intertwined into his long hair, curling it around them.

Deidara sighed, his own fingers tracing her collarbone gently. "I don't want to go, Akai, un…" He whispered, "I'm stuck in a some place I don't know with the girl I lo-…" he stopped himself, then grinned at his near confession, "With the girl I love, so this must be heaven… And if it is, then I certainly don't belong here, un…" He kissed her again, his fingertips gently touching her cheeks.

Akai pulled away again, "Deidara-san, you have as much a right to heaven as anyone else does." She hugged him tightly, "Please…please, for my sake, don't think otherwise…"

Deidara sighed, hugging her again, "Tell me something, un… Did Tobi and your friend survive? If they did, then at least we did something, un."

Akai nodded, the side of her head pressed against his chest, trying to hear a heartbeat. There was none, to her horror. "Yeah… They survived. I told Cassie to go check on Sasuke…" She laughed harshly, "I wonder how she's doing?"

Deidara sighed, "That's good in some ways, un. If Tobi lives, the Akatsuki only loses two members, instead of one, un."

Akai jumped. Akatsuki! What would the Leader think if both she and Deidara went missing? "Poor Kisame…" She said, laughing slightly, at the thought of the Sharkman's face when he heard the news.

Deidara smiled, "He still has Tobi, so he'll be fine, un. After a while, un." He chuckled, "Aw, he'll hate me forever, un."

Akai kissed him again lightly, "No one could hate you, Deidara. Not even your danna could, I don't think."

Deidara sighed, "Nah, un. I think Danna could, un." He chuckled, "Unfortunately, un. He always found new ways to hate me, un."

Akai went to kiss him again, but found she couldn't. She couldn't move at all! Her eyes widened, "D-Deidara… I-I can't move…!"

Deidara was staring at her legs, "A-Akai…" He swallowed heavily, "Y-Your legs…They're disappearing, un!"

Akai eyes widened again, then, sighing, she smiled, "Looks like our time here is up, Deidara…" She smiled up at him as the last of her legs disappeared, "One more time for the road?"

Deidara nodded, ignoring the lump in his throat. He bent down, kissing her passionately. When he pulled away, half of her torso was gone. "Akai…" He murmured, pulling her close to him, "Don't leave me, please, un!"

Akai smiled sadly up at him, "I'm sorry Deidara-san…" Her neck started to disappear, then her chin. As the last of her forehead disappeared, she whispered, "I'll always be with you, Deidara-san… I love you…" Her voice faded away into nothing.

Deidara whimpered, "Akai… Akai, _NO_!" He crumpled over, not noticing that his own body had started to disappear, just as Akai's had.

With in minutes, the fearsome Deidara of the Akatsuki, former terrorist bomber-for-hire, feared nuke-nin, was no more, and the white area was empty again.

* * *

**Well, there ya go! Hope you enjoyed! R R!**


	26. Goodbye Sensei

**Hey, all! 'Tis KRISH-un, and I'm apologizing SEVERELY for forgetting to update yesterday. I even had the day off, but being sleep deprived makes you forget things, I suppose.**

**Wow, we're over 100 reviews! Thank you to all who have been reading from the beginning, I admire your devotion.**

**That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**(P.S: Have any of you seen Sweeney Todd, or RENT? They're my music obsessions right now, And I'm just wondering.) **

* * *

Sasuke lay uselessly on a medical futon. Karin had assigned him to strict bed rest for more than two days as he healed.

A knock echoed from the other side of the door. "Sasuke-sensei…?" Chikazi's head popped into the room. "Can I come in?"

Sasuke smiled slightly at the sight of her face. "Since you technically already are, sure, why not?"

Chikazi flushed red, but opened the door fully, stumbling into the room. "A-Arigatou…" She muttered.

Sasuke's eyes widened as they settled on the huge bags of groceries contained in Chikazi's arms. "How the hell did you even get in the door?" He asked, halfway from amusement, half from mild surprise.

Chikazi smiled sheepishly, placing the grocery bags down gently onto the floor. "I-I'm not sure of that myself, Sasuke-sensei…" She laughed, shutting the door fully behind her.

"Excuse me." Suigetsu's voice was indignant behind the closed door. "I was about to go in there, Chikazi-chan."

Chikazi flushed even redder, reopening the door, "I-I'm sorry, Suigetsu-san! I didn't know you were coming!"

Suigetsu let out a barking laugh, showing off his spiky, shark-like teeth. He stepped into the room. "That's fine, Chikazi-chan, but, please, drop the honorific already." He glanced over at Sasuke, still laying on his futon. "How're you holding up, Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke smirked, "Good enough, I guess. I'm almost fully healed, as much as Karin doesn't want to believe me."

Chikazi snorted. "Karin." The other two looked over at her, eyebrows raised. She ignored them, organizing the groceries.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Just be on the lookout, Sasuke-san. You wouldn't want Karin to rape you in your sleep...Not that Chikazi would let her, anyway." The black-haired female sent him a death glare, and went back to her groceries. Both men chuckled in amusement.

The men talked for a little while longer. Suigetsu eventually left, sent on another errand by Sasuke.

Chikazi finished up with the groceries. She sighed, wiping sweat off her forehead. It was twilight, yet it was still so hot! She sat back on her heels, glancing out the window, mentally noting that the other three wouldn't be back for a while. Her thoughts flashed back to Caya. How long had it been since she had disappeared? '_Only a matter of hours…_' She answered her own mental question. She sighed yet again. It wasn't fair! Why did Caya have to go back while she was stuck here? She pondered this thought for a few minutes, finally coming to a conclusion: she was lonely without Caya. She wondered why she had never felt this way before. The answer came spinningly quickly to her: She had always known that Caya was somewhere in this world, but now that she wasn't, Chikazi was really alone. '_What can I do?!_' She agonized. '_I don't want to leave Sasuke, but this feeling…_' She sighed for the third time, having realized her fate. '_Karin…If I'm going to go home without Sasuke's interference… I'll piss her off. She'll kill me…again…and everything will be-!_'

"Chikazi." She jumped, spinning to look at Sasuke.

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-sensei?" She smiled slightly, hoping her slightly negative thoughts wouldn't show on her face.

"What're you thinking about?" Sasuke studied her facial expression. Her eyebrows furrowed just a little, which she did when she was thinking about something important.

Chikazi smiled, "Nothing, Sasuke-sensei. Just random stuff." She looked back out the window, mentally chastising herself for wearing her emotions so clearly on her face.

Sasuke sighed wearily to himself, "Chikazi…" He whispered. "Come here, please."

Chikazi looked over at him, blinking in confusion, but did what he said. "Yes, Sensei?"

Sasuke sat up, pulling her into a hug. She started in surprise. He held her close, "Chikazi… I know this is definitely not the right time, but…" He held her out to look at her. "Ever since my fight with that Akatsuki… I've realized… I can't fight without knowing you're safe… And…" He hugged her again. "I've realized… I'm in love with you…"

Chikazi pulled away from him, "Wh-What?!"

Sasuke stared straight into her eyes, deep black meeting sky blue. "I'm in love with you, Chikazi, and I want you to stay with me."

Chikazi looked like she was going to protest, but was cut off by him bending forward and pressing his lips to hers. She melted against him.

Sasuke pulled away, smirking, one raven eyebrow raised. "You were saying?"

Chikazi scowled lightly. "That's not playing fair. And, you have horrible timing, Sasuke-sensei."

Sasuke looked humorously offended, "What do you mean, I have horrible timing?"

Chikazi sighed, "I mean, here I am, making plans for Karin to kill me so I can go home to my own world, and then you go and confess your love to-!" She covered her mouth, immediately knowing she had said too much.

"What?!" Sasuke's eyes went insanely wide, "You _WANT _Karin to kill you?! Why, in all the hells, _WHY_?!"

She sighed. Damn, why did she HAVE to open her big mouth? "Yes, Sasuke-sensei, I do." She sighed. "I'm alone here." When he opened his mouth to interject, she cut him off, "No. I know you disagree with that, but I really am. This whole time I've been holding myself together because I knew that somewhere in this huge world of yours, Caya was there. It's a reassuring thought, knowing that someone for your own world is out there. But, now… not so much. It's creepy, knowing I'm truly alone. I know that you think you agree with me, but you really can't, Sasuke-sensei. No matter how much you distance yourself from Konoha, you still have people there who care for you." She paused, "Besides you, Sensei, I have no one in this whole world who cares for me in the slightest. It's not comforting." She looked down, then back up at him, "_THAT_ is why I say you have horrible timing."

Sasuke stared at her, "Chikazi…" He murmured. He pulled her into another hug, whispering into her ear. "If you truly feel that way, I cannot stop you. But, just so you know, I do love you, and I am behind whatever you feel your path is."

Chikazi stared up at him, not quite believing what she was hearing. Before she could say anything, however, Sasuke was upon her again, his lips pressing against hers in a way she had wanted ever since she had first seen him.

What they didn't know was that, behind the thin door of their room, Karin was, and had been, listening. She growled to herself. That girl was always getting in her way! But… If she really wanted to die, Karin would be glad to give her what she wanted. Of course, she would have a lot of fun with it, not that Sasuke would ever know. Summoning whatever slight courage she had, she knocked on the door, "Sasuke-san?"

Sasuke pulled away from Chikazi, swearing sunder his breath. "Yes, Karin?" Chikazi, for her part, pulled herself a respectable distance away from Sasuke, trying to regain her breath from both his kiss and the suddenness of it all.

Karin pushed the door open, "Just checking if you were awake, Sasuke-san." She looked over at Chikazi, who was studying the wall. "I heard you, Chikazi. I know what you want." Chikazi turned back to her with startled eyes. Karin laughed, "Yes, I did. And you should know, I would be pleased to do what it is you ask."

Chikazi sighed, "Yes... That's fine, Karin." She turned to Sasuke, standing up, "I'm sorry for troubling you Sasuke-sensei. I won't be around much longer, so…" She placed a kiss on his lips, "Sayonara…"

Karin practically had to drag her out of the room. Once they were out of the hotel, she sighed, "So, how do you want me to kill you?"

Chikazi looked the other way, "I don't care. However you want to."

Karin twitched in major annoyance. "You bother me."

Chikazi grinned slightly to herself. "Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know."

Karin sighed, pulling her towards the woods. "Come on already, whore. I'm killing you, then going back to console Sasuke-san in his horrible misery."

Chikazi flinched, "Don't mention him…"

Karin smirked, knowing she had something here. "Why? Don't want to recognize the fact that Sasuke-san will be sad if you die? That he'll be, Kami forbid, _miserable_?"

"_Please_, Karin…"

Karin sighed as they entered the woods. "Fine, just a little longer though."

They walked for a while longer, Chikazi in silent agony, while Karin was rather enjoying herself. After twenty more minutes of this, they were in the center of the woods. Karin suddenly snarled, pushing Chikazi up against a tree.

Chikazi growled, trying to get free.

Karin held her there, not letting go, "I thought you _wanted _to die, you stupid whore!"

Chikazi smirked, "That doesn't mean I'm not going to fight back slightly, Karin. I don't have _that_ much of a death wish."

Karin snarled again, slamming Chikazi's head against the tree. Chikazi's vision immediately blurred, and Karin dropped her to the ground. "You're losing a fair amount of blood, whore. In fact, you should be dying anytime now..." Chikazi's legs started tingling, and Karin let out a laugh of pure joy. "Yes, there we go. Enjoy your own little world, whore. It's been fun."

Chikazi felt the tingling move up to her chest, her lips fumbling to form words they just couldn't seem to make. "Karin…" She murmured.

"What?" Karin was staring down at her in contempt, wearing a most god-awful smirk on her face.

Chikazi fumbled some more, but finally managed to get what she wanted to say out, "T-Tell… Sasuke-sensei… I love him, too…" With that said, her head disappeared.

The last thing she heard was Karin snorting, "Yeah, like I'm going to do that." The red-haired girl ran off, leaving Chikazi to blackness and one last thought, '_Karin... you bitch._'

* * *

**Yay for epic chapters! I hope you enjoyed it! R R, 'Kaythanks!**


	27. Reflections

**Well, this is it. The chapter we've all been waiting for. The end of _An Unexpected Adventure_. No, I'm not kidding. This IS the last chapter.**

**I'd like to thank everybody who's followed this whole story. Especially to all of you who reviewed, alerted (if that's a word), and favorited my work. (I don't think that's a word either). Thank you SO SO SO much!**

**I apologize for the late update, but I was in a horrible mood the past two nights. last night my ear spontainiously combusted. Not literally, of course, but it hurt like hell. And the night before, well, I was pissed off at somebody.**

**Again, i apologize, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter of _AUA._ **

* * *

Akai (Caya)'s eyes blinked open. She blinked them once, twice, trying to clear her vision again. She immediately shot up straight as her eyes sent her brain the image of her own house. "Wh-What?!" She looked around hurriedly. She glanced down: there was the tablecloth, the same as it had always been. a quick glance at the walls confirmed it too; This had to be her beach house. '_Well damn._' She thought. She grinned as she set her eyes on something else.

Chikazi (Cassie) was asleep on the table. She was making little snoring noises, which made Caya laugh. She bent down close to Cassie's ear. "WAKE UP, CASSIE!" She shrieked playfully.

Cassie jumped up. "W-What's going on?! Don't kill me!" She was standing up now, totally confused. She stared at Caya, and her expression turned to one of sorrow. "I'm home." She muttered. Looking around once, she shrugged. "Well, not exactly, but it works."

Caya laughed, "So am I. In fact, I've only been home for about a minute. I guess neither of us could wake up before the other." She sighed. "How long did you last without me?"

Cassie sighed along with her, "Not very long, to tell the truth. I think it was about a day." She grinned sheepishly, "Yeah, pathetic, aren't I?"

Caya shook her head. "No, not at all. I think that's how long I would last, no joke." She sighed yet again. "It sucks, thinking about all of this like that." She snapped herself out of the emo mood she was slowly sinking into. "_So_… Cassie?" She grinned pervertedly, making Cassie worry yet again for her sanity. "Did you kiss him? " Her smile turned devious and a mischievous gleam entered her eyes.

Cassie turned_ BRIGHT _red, "M-Maybe…"

Caya scowled, "Aw, damn it Cassie! I'll tell you what happened to me if you tell me what happened to you!" She pouted, trying EVERYTHING to get her friend to spill. "C'mon...please...?"

Cassie sighed, and then relented. Caya looked so pathetic when she did that! "Yes, we kissed. No, we did not go any farther than that."

Caya giggled. This was so cute! "Did you want to?" Her voice had taken on a teasing lilt, which Cassie didn't appreciate.

"Yes, damnit! You couldn't know how badly I wanted to!" Cassie huffed at her friend's annoying behavior. "There, I told you about MY love life, now how about yours?" She leaned in closer, wanting to be just as annoying to Caya as Caya had been to her.

Caya sighed amorously, "You'll never guess. After I… well, after I died, if I can phrase it like that, I went to this all-white place. I mean, EVERYTHING was white. There was _nothing_ else there. And then, all of a sudden, **HE** just comes out of nowhere! I thought I was going to die. From happiness, of course. And you know what he told me?" She turned bright red, grinning like she had never grinned before, and Cassie knew immediately exactly what Deidara had said. "He told me that he loved me!" Caya sighed happily. "And we kissed!" She grinned, "So. Many. Times…" She sighed yet again, making Cassie pretend to stick a finger in her mouth and gag. Caya smacked her, then went on with her story. "It was amazing. But… I started disappearing again. I finally told him I loved him. That, I am SO happy about." She trailed off, sighing again, this time with regret. "It hurts, though." She placed a hand on her heart, sighing yet again, this time melodramatically. "It hurts... so badly."

Cassie laughed. "Do you always at pauses at the end of your... sentences...?"

Caya grinned. "Yes. I feel it makes them more...dramatic..." She wiggled her eyebrows, sending both girls into fits of giggles.

Before either of them could regain control of their laughter, a van containing the rest of Caya's family pulled into the driveway. Cassie jumped up, "I think I'm gonna go. Too bad I start school next week; it would have been fun to track that book down again." She grinned, "Wonder how all of them would feel if we suddenly came back from the dead?" She wiggled her fingers, trying (and failing) to be spooky.

Caya grinned at her. "Yeah, I wonder too." She shook her head, but wiggled her fingers back at Cassie.

Cassie returned her friend's grin, and then tore out of the house towards her own.

The summer ended way too soon for the both of them, and soon their only form of communication was through MSN, though which Caya began to type a story that was much like their own, only using different names. She ended up publishing it on a fan fiction website much like this one. Makes you wonder, doesn't it?

You'll never know, will you?

_**The End**_

* * *

**And that, dear readers, is the end of _AUA_. again, I would like to thank everybody who's read it, even those of you who just started.**

**And for my loyal readers... (shifty eyes) next week there'll be an epilogue. Ta ta! R R, 'kaythanks!**


	28. Finale

**Well, guys. You know what this is. This is the LAST chapter of _An Unexpected Adventure_. And this time, I'm not kidding. All I can say about this chapter is that, MAN, I had fun!! XDDD  
**

** I was incredibly shocked about how so many of you want a sequel to this. I'll do my best to get one out soon! One's already in the works!! Thanks so SO SOOOO much to everyone for reviewing, and following my story.**

**I hope you enjoy this, and I hope to see you soon! **

* * *

Across Caya's town, a very familiar book could be found. The man holding it smiled down at it. '_I wonder…_' She thought. '_if those two girls ever got their wish._' She grinned, opening the book. She stared down at the Naruto world. '_I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back there…I miss all of them…_'

"Excuse me, sir?" A teenager's voice cut into his oh-so-private thoughts. She pointed right at the book in the man's hands, "Is that book for sale?"

The man shut the book with a 'snap'. "Of course it is. It's for free." He handed it to the teen, smiling cheerily, as he always did. "It sucks though, so you might not want to take it."

The girl turn a gaze of pure FURY on him, "It SUCKS?! HOT ANIME GUYS…SUCK?! I just cannot believe you!" She turned away, all in a huff, and stormed off.

The man smiled. '_You were right, Sensei… People never do learn, do they?_' He laughed silently to himself. '_I wonder where she'll go. I hope she gets to see you, all my students. You always needed someone like that to open you up…_'

He pulled off the hat covering his head, letting his long blonde hair fall into his eyes. He shook is away, smiling sadly. '_It doesn't stick up like it used to…'_ He sighed; even thinking about home hurt him.

He winced, thinking about the one person he would never see: his son. '_I hope he and Kushina are all right…'_ Namikaze Minato shook his head ruefully, and sighed. _'As well as you two, Kakashi and Rin. I hope you two are a couple now._' He grinned wickedly at the idea. That would have been fun to set them up, if he was still around.

An even more evil thought popped into his mind. What if….? No, it was too risky. But what if it worked….? He grinned. Whatever the risk, he would do it. The next time that book cycled back to him, he was going home. Kakashi and his sensei should be checked on.

_**With our heroines:**_

Caya typed frantically into the MSN box-thingy. '**YES, CASSIE!**' She typed. '**I'M TYPING YOUR CHAPTER NOW! SHEESH!**' She sighed, ignoring all her other MSN windows, turning back to her typing program to continue with the chapter she was currently working on. 'Deidara leaned down and…' She sighed, letting her fingers rest on the keys, just remembering what that had been like. Damn, sometimes she really wished she could see him again, and not just the numerous pictures she had of him, saved away in the depths of her computer's memory..

She sighed, louder this time, but continued typing long into the night. She presented the chapter to Cassie the next night, proud or her chapter. '**I'm almost done with it, Cassie.**' She typed in a confused face. '**I wonder if anyone on the site will think this was real?**'

At her house, Cassie laughed at that, and typed in. '**Probably not, it's just too out-there. Just FINISH. IT. SOON!**'

'**Alright, alright…**' Caya sighed. '**I have to go. Talk to you tomorrow…**' She signed off quickly, and jumped into her bed as soon as she heard her mom coming downstairs to check on her. '_Goodnight, Deidara-san…_' She thought sleepily.

And, with her sleepy imagination, she pictured Deidara lying next to her. She pictured him kissing her forehead, and then hearing his deep voice murmur, "Goodnight, Akai-san, un…" She faded away into slumber, dreaming of things that she knew in her heart had come true.

Far away, in a place no one alive knows yet, a blonde haired teen sits, thinking of the girl he loves. His teenage form restored by angels, he feels better than he has ever had in a long while. "Akai…" He whispers. "I miss you, un…"

In another world, a black-haired teen dreams of yet another raven-haired person. He fears to say her name, partially fearing the anger of the only kunoichi in his group. He feels himself recovering, and vows, on her body, that he will find some way to see her again.

Alone that night, Cassie curled up under her sheets, her thoughts flowing with images of her travels. Why she was thinking about it this night of all nights, she didn't know. With a gasp, she realized why: it was a month ago, today. A MONTH. A month since that book had swept them away into a place she and Caya had never expected to see. She sighed; well, this SUCKED. She was more depressed than ever.

She scolded herself for being like that, and got up. She quietly retyped in her password on her laptop, and opened her pictures. She stared at one of the photos from the manga that Caya had sent her, and sighed. Shutting her laptop with a quiet _click!_, she climbed back into bed. Drowsiness soon overtook her, and she managed one last thought: '_Good night, Sensei…'_

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it, guys. R R, one last time, please.**

* * *


End file.
